A Sight Unseen
by The1andonlyGoldenboy
Summary: After John Cena joins WWE, he realizes that no matter how much you think you want something, things can always change.
1. Introduction

A Sight Unseen

DISCLAIMERS & MENTIONS: Hello, this is a story intended for mature readers only. There are graphic descriptions of sex, extreme violence against others & the use of a wide array of curse words. Please use discretion before deciding to read this. Not to say that it's super horrible or anything, just if you're easily offended or squeamish, you might want to consider hitting the Back button & moving on to another story.

Next, I am going to state that the majority of the characters used in this story are not of my creation. Any characters or names in this story that are known commodities of any corporation are that corporation's licensed product and do not endorse or are involved in anyway in the making of or production of this story. It might seem stupid, but you never know who'll get law-happy & start suing.

Finally, I'd like to say that this story is based, in part, on my own life & the lives of several people I've known over the years. Some of the events in this story did not happen, but it's a freakin story! I can write it any way I want! Any names of people or places in the events based on actual happenings have been changed, I'm not going to blast anyone in this story, even if they might deserve it. I would like to thank everyone who has supported me in my literary endeavors, & hope for your continued support.

Now enough of the sentimentality, LET THE STORY BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

John Cena, a young 23 year old who, for the 1st time sets foot into a WWE arena as a wrestler. He's spent the past 5 years in the indies, honing his craft while going to college. He walks alone, carrying his bags with him while wearing the OVW Heavyweight Title around his waist. He's never really cared for the belt; he's always seen it as a stepping stone to what he really wants, the WWE Championship, but he wears it with pride to represent the brand that got him where he's at now.

He was told that he was being partnered up with someone else from OVW, that they'd be coming up together, but Vince conveniently left out who. He hopes it's Montel Porter, he's the only guy John's ever been able to get along with. For the most part, everyone else who he had to deal with while he was there were assholes, especially that Dave Bautista guy.

John looks over and sees the catering section, his mouth begins to water as he sees it. He hasn't had a decent meal in quite awhile, being on the road so much, you don't always eat as healthy as you should. He runs over & grabs a table, putting his stuff down on it so people know someone is there, before walking over & grabbing a plate. He starts piling food onto it, as much as he can get, stacking item after item to create a small tower of food. As he sits down, he hears a familiar voice coming from behind him, "You haven't changed at all John. Still wolfin' down food like you ain't ate in a week!" John turns around & sees Montel standing behind him.

He stands up in surprise & swallows the piece of chicken in his mouth before exclaiming, "Montel! What's up man? What the hell are you doing here?". Montel smiles & says, "You didn't hear? We're tag partners again bro! Just like back in OVW! We're gonna run this shit man!" A look of excitement comes onto John's face. "Yes! I was hoping it was you man! I wasn't sure who they were gonna partner me up with! They didn't tell me nothin'!" The two of them walk off, talking about how great things are gonna be for them.

Later that night, John & MVP have an interview, introducing themselves to the world. Todd Grisham is standing there interviewing them, "So, we've heard some interesting things about the 2 of you. Anything you'd like to tell the world?" MVP grabs the mic, "Step off punk, this is Montel Vontavious Porter; the WWE's newest MVP. That's right folks, forget HHH. Forget HBK. The initials you need to know are M-V-P.". He passes the mic over to John, "And this is the fire-spittin', hard-hittin' Doctor of Thugonomics! Don't worry though, before you start thinking that's my name; it's not! My name's John Cena! Learn it, cuz if you don't on your own, I'll make you learn it. Now then, before we get to steppin', there's something else we've got to say. We are putting every champion on notice. I don't care if you're the WWE Champ or the Women's Champ, your title reign is gonna come to a close. Very, VERY soon." John drops the mic & the 2 of them walk away. J.R.'s voice calls out to the television audience, "That's strong words coming from a very strong young man. We'll see if he can keep that promise.", then Lawler responds, "How is he going to capture the Women's Championship J.R.? He's not keeping a secret in those pants is he?". John hears this, thinking to himself, "_You don't know how close you are King._".

Later that night, John has a nightmare in his hotel room. He's back in Boston, he's 16 again. He's in his old black '76 Dodge Charger, speeding on an abandoned stretch of road. "I only got a few minutes left before it starts, I need to hurry!" John speeds up, not wanting to be late. He brakes a moment later, skidding into a patch of dirt with a lot of cars parked nearby. He grabs a helmet & puts it on before turning off his car & getting out. As John steps out, he can tell all eyes are on the jerk-off who just kicked up dirt everywhere. In fact, as he scans the area, he can only see 1 person who isn't paying any attention to him, his brother Mike. No one knows who he is, and he wants it to stay that way. He's not here for recognition, he's here to make money for the family.

***FLASH!***

The dream skips ahead to when Mike confronts John about being there. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE JOHN!", Mike screams in his little brother's face. "Come on Mike! You get to be in the derby, why can't I? I'm just as good as you are.", John replies. Mike sighs & looks at his little brother, John can see the anger in his big brother's eyes, but they need the money and John thinks that the two of them in it will give them a better chance to win it.

"Johnny, I have to do this. I'm not making enough at the bar, Mom & Dad aren't making enough either. _WE_ aren't making enough, so I have to do this bro. You have a life ahead of you John. I see you, the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you run down that field when you're playing football, you've got something special inside you.". Mike grabs John & looks at him, "John, the only reason you're doing this is because you already signed up. I couldn't get you out if I tried. Now you stay close to me & don't get too crazy out there, you've gotta stay in 1 piece.". John nods & Mike lets him go. As John walks to his car, Mike calls back to him, "John! I was never good in school, I don't have much ahead of me but a life of fixing cars. You've got a chance for a really good life, don't you screw it up here!". John smiles, Mike's never been very good at expressing his emotions, but John knew that Mike was thinking that he loved his little brother, & John loved his big brother too.

***FLASH!***

Now the dream is showing a demolition derby; cars smashing into one another, glass flying & even some of the cars catch on fire. Near the end, John's car gets hit & stalls out. He can't get it to start, the other drivers sense a weak car & decide to pounce on it; taking out a part of the competition. The last 2 line up, hoping to take out John; not caring if it's for good. They rev their engines as John frantically tries to start his car; hoping, praying that for even a minute it'll run. The other drivers speed towards John's Charger, 1 on either side, looking to smash the car between them.

Mike quickly pulls in next to John as the other drivers collide into John & Mike's cars. The impact on Mike was brutal, his seatbelt snapped under the pressure of holding Mike's massive frame & sent him flying through the passenger side window, John's window & the passenger side window of John's car; glass cutting his body harshly as he flew, battering John in the face accidently as he tried to stop himself. He lands on the hood of 1 of the other drivers, body crumpled before falling off onto the ground. Besides getting hit in the face by his brother's hands & feet, John had a long piece of glass embedded into his right arm while smaller shards were sticking out of his wrists. John stumbles out of the car, going over to his brother who is now on the ground. The driver looked at him before driving off to collect his prize as the last one left.

"Mikey?l". The only sound John heard was the dying of the engines & the distant squeal as the winner pulled a few donuts. "MIKE! SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE!", John begged as tears ran down his face, "YOU CAN'T DIE MIKE! I NEED YOU! THE FAMILY NEEDS YOU! DON'T GO!". Mike's eyes open & he pulls his brother close, he whispers so softly John can barely hear him, but he still knows what he's saying, "John, this is why I didn't want you here. Shit like this happens everyday, you shouldn't have to see this, you're too young. Promise me Johnny, promise me you'll have a better life for yourself than I did.".

John pulls away & looks at Mike, screaming, "NO MIKE! YOU'LL BE OK! STOP TALKING LIKE THIS DAMNIT!" Mike grabs John's pant leg & pulls him down, grabbing him by the shirt & talking with almost a growl he says, "Don't be fucking stupid John, I'm going to die here. I risked my life for you, so you better goddamn promise me that you'll work your hardest for a great life & you'll never settle for what you've got. PROMISE ME JOHN!" Mike coughs loudly, spitting blood onto the ground. John nods quietly, "Ok Mike, I promise. I'll work hard, I'll have a good life, I swear it.", John says sobbingly.

John sits up, awake & crying in the dark. He turns on the light & takes off his wristbands before pulling down his armband. He looks at the massive scar on his right arm from the glass & the smaller scars on his wrists. "_I'm keeping my promise Mike. I'll never stop, I'll make you proud._" , John thinks to himself as he pulls the bands back to where they belong.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The following Monday, Trish & Amy (a.k.a. Lita) are sitting with their boyfriends. Trish is with Jay (a.k.a. Christian) while Amy is with Adam (a.k.a. Edge). Edge & Christian are the World Tag Team Champions while Lita is the Women's Champion. Trish looks at Jay, "Hey baby, what do you think about going on vacation after the next pay-per-view?". Adam butts in, "No, we've already got plans Trish. After the next pay-per-view we've got another line to work, Vince hasn't bothered telling us who it is with yet. I'm tired of him doing this shit. I hate surprises like that. Come on Amy, let's go get ready for my match." Amy is off in her own world, writing in a book.

Adam grabs it, "Amy! Let's go!". John & MVP walk by, seeing Edge & Christian. "Oooh, look at that John, look at those belts! They're gonna be ours someday soon!", MVP exclaims. Trish laughs, "Awww, look at the rookies. They think they're gonna win a real championship! Look at that trinket he's wearing!", she points at the OVW Heavyweight Title & laughs even louder. Jay smirks, "Yeah, it's pathetic. You 2 little kids take your minor league selves back to OVW. If you think that belt means anything to us, you're fucking dumber than you look. Let's go." The 4 of them leave. Adam has to grab Amy & drag her off. John sees this & gets pissed, he starts to walk over to stop Adam from dragging her like that.

MVP stops him, "John, I know what you're thinking, don't. I'm not running in to help you if you get involved with it. It's 2 on 1, do you really think they won't beat your ass if you try something?". John looks at him, "But it's not right man. You don't treat a girl like that.". MVP laughs quietly, "Yeah John, but it's not our business. Just let it go, focus on our match tonight against The World's Greatest Tag Team.". John & MVP go to get ready for their match.

The match is about to begin. Benjamin & Haas have already made their entrance. A hard rap song blasts through the arena; John & MVP come out from the behind the curtain, hyping up the crowd. They walk down the ramp & stop before getting to the ring, a large pyro goes off & John grabs a mic. "Yo, look at these 2! It's the World's Gayest Tag Team!", the crowd starts laughing as well as MVP while John just smirks at them. Shelton grabs a mic, "What the hell are you blabbering on about? You haven't even had a match yet & you're already talking trash like you're something around here?".

John replies, "Hey, I've got no problem with you 2 being gay, just be open about it. I mean after all, we did see what happened last week…", John points up at the Titantron & shows some footage; of Haas & Benjamin hugging each other until they realize other people can see them, then pushing each other away & shaking it off. "I think that's all the evidence we need to see.". MVP is laughing his ass off with the crowd, all of them pointing at them with cheers of "World's Gayest Tag Team" echoing with the laughter from the crowd. Benjamin & Haas storm out of the ring & start fighting with John & MVP.

John & MVP get inside the ring quickly, making sure that if there's gonna be a fight it'll be in the ring. The match goes ahead, the 2 teams gaining & losing momentum, finally John picks up Haas on his shoulders & MVP stands next to him, John flips over Haas & MVP catches him, flipping him back & the both of them driving his head to the mat. John pins Haas, the team of MVP & John Cena win their 1st match as WWE Superstars. John & MVP go to the back, Porter heads towards the locker room while John walks around the backstage area; cooling down in his own way after the match.

He covers most of the arena before heading back towards the locker room. As he walks down a hallway he bumps into Amy, knocking her to the ground. "Oh shit! I'm sorry. Here…" John extends a hand to Amy, "Let me help you up. I'm sorry, I should've been more careful.". Amy takes John's hand & he pulls her up. She notices that her books fell out of her bag & she bends down to pick them up. John bends down to help her. They both reach for Amy's sketchpad at the same time & touch each other's hand. John turns away, his face turning slightly red; as does Amy's. She takes her books & puts them back into her bag.

The both of them stand up & look at each other quietly. "So, um, that's a lot of books you've got. I guess you read a lot, huh?" John asks. "Yeah, I do. It makes me feel like….", Amy stops, seeing Adam walking up behind John. "AMY! What are you doing to talking to that piece of garbage?". Adam grabs Amy, "What is this shit? What did I tell you about this? You suck at drawing! Your poems suck, I have more artistic talent in my balls than you do in your entire body!", Adam laughs wickedly as he grabs Amy by the arm & drags her off to his personal locker room. John grabs Amy's bag & holds onto it for her, planning to return it to her during Edge's match.

John stays close to Adam's locker room, waiting for him to leave so he can put Amy's bag in there. Adam is looking at Amy angrily, pacing back & forth. He stops & gets in front of Amy, screaming in her face, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TALKING TO THAT PIECE OF SHIT AMY? HE'S A ROOKIE PIECE OF SHIT & I DON'T LIKE HIM! If I ever see you talking to him again, just don't bother asking because you aren't going to do it again Amy.".

Amy stands up defiantly & looks him in the eye, "Who do you think you are, bossing me around like that? I'm not your slave Adam!". He smiles wickedly, punching her in the stomach. She goes down immediately, Adam looks down at her with that same sick & wicked smile. "That's why I can boss you around Amy, because you're too weak to stop me. Now; after I win my match tonight, we're gonna go back to the room, have some dinner together & a little special "dessert", if you know what I mean. I'm sure you do, but until I come back, STAY HERE!".

John could hear him yelling at her from where he was standing, he didn't like the sound of it. He runs over to Adam's locker room & knocks on the door. Amy says weakly, "Go away, please just go away." She gets up & sits on the couch, grimacing in pain. John takes out 1 of Amy's notebooks & writes her a quick note. He slides it under the door, knocks on it again & walks away.

Amy gets up, going over to the door & reading the note. It reads: "Amy, it was nice to meet ya. I hope next time we get to say more than a couple of sentences to each other. If you want it, I wrote my number on the bottom, in case you wanted to call me sometime.  
John."

His number is on the bottom, she puts the number in her phone & hides the note so Adam doesn't find it. She opens the door to see if John is still out there, for some reason she's really disappointed that he isn't. She's glad he brought her bag back, it means a lot to her. She smiles slightly as she gets her things together & leaves the arena. For the 1st time in a while, she feels good about herself.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The following morning John is awoken by a loud banging noise on his door. He groans slightly as he gets up & goes to the door to answer it. He opens the door & gets a punch in the face by Adam. "WHERE IS SHE CENA? I KNOW SHE'S BEEN GETTING CUTE WITH YOU, SO TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!", Adam screams at John while he's on the floor looking up at him. Adam goes to get on top of him when John kicks him in the gut. John gets to his feet & puts up his fists, not letting himself get caught off guard again."TELL ME CENA, WHERE'S THAT SLUT AMY?", Adam keeps screaming at John, even when he's ready to punch Adam for what he's done.

John looks at him puzzled, "But Adam, if she's slut then what does that say about you?". Adam replies, "I like fucking cheap sluts, especially ones like Amy. She's so easy to screw with, only jackasses like you who make her think she's worth anything more than a fuck can mess that up. I'm warning you Cena...". Adam tries to finish when John lays him out with a couple of well placed punches to his chin. Adam is bleeding from the mouth and a small piece of his tongue is lying on the floor near John's foot. It pulsates as it lies there, a small bit of blood running out of it. The piece stops moving, becoming lifeless. "No Copeland, I'm warning **you**! If I ever, **ever** catch wind of you doing anything to any woman again I'll make the rest of you as lifeless as this.", John kicks the piece of tongue onto Adam. He looks at Adam intensely as he manages to scoot out of John's room, still bleeding profusely from his mouth. John closes the door & looks at his phone, "I really hope Amy is ok."

A bit later in the day, Amy is taking a bubble bath when her cell goes off. It's playing, "It's Time to Rock & Roll", that can mean only one thing, Trish is calling. Amy answers, "Hey girl, how's my best buddy?". Trish replies worriedly, "Amy! Where are you? Adam is fuckin' freaking out! He's been looking for you all night!". Amy sighs before answering, "Trish, I left during his match last night. He's probably only looking for me so he can bully me again or maybe he'll hit me again, who knows?".

The only noise that comes from Trish is the sound of her butt falling onto the hotel bed. She's shocked, she knew Adam was a bit forceful with Amy, but hitting her? "Amy, are you ok?" The only thing Trish heard was a scream before static, the call was dropped. She tries calling Amy back, but there's no answer. Trish calls Jay, "Jay baby, Adam's been beating Amy. I think she's in trouble...". Jay interrupts her, "Wait, Adam's been beating Amy? Who told you that?".

Trish answers, "Amy did Jay, then the last thing I heard was her scream. She sounded really scared. We've gotta help her. Where are you?". Jay is sitting with Adam, who is with two other women. He's been trying to convince Jay to sleep with one of them like back in the old days. They'd screw a couple of ring-rats, then they'd switch off & see who was better. One of the women, a slender white girl with black hair comes up to him & starts caressing his body, moving her hands down to his crotch. Jay hangs up on Trish, & Trish realizes that he probably knew all along. "If only she told me where she was. Damnit Amy, it looks like both of us are with a couple of Grade-A assclowns.", Trish says to herself; laying down & hoping that her best friend is ok. If there was something she could do to help her she would, but she can't.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The following Monday John walks into the arena hosting Raw this week. Amy's been on his mind a lot lately, he would call her but he doesn't know her number. He'd go to her room, but he couldn't find which one was hers. He's hoping she shows up to Raw, just so he'd know she's ok. As he walks towards the locker room Trish runs up to him with an extremely worried look on her face. "John, you've gotta help me. I don't know who else to turn to. It's Amy, she's in trouble.". Trish grabs John's shirt as she starts crying, "PLEASE JOHN! DON'T SAY NO! **PLEASE**!".

Trish is screaming in fear & agony as she desperately clutches to John's t-shirt, he can tell she's really worried about Amy & that it's probably for a good reason. "Trish, what can I do to help?", John says calmly. Trish smiles lightly, "Thank you John. I don't know where Amy is. The last time I talked to her, she told me about how Adam was bullying & beating on her. She screamed & then the call dropped. I've tried calling her back so many times I've lost count & she's never answered once. We've gotta find her John!.".

John looks at her, he's worried but he tries not show it. He thinks about what they could do. "Ok Trish, you go look in the Divas' locker room & all the other places I can't go. I'll look everywhere else she could be at." Trish & John split up to find Amy, they search the whole back area, John even goes up to the rafters & out to the parking lot, but they can't find her.

As Raw is about to start Amy walks into the arena, she's wearing big sunglasses, a sweater & scarf even though it's fall. It's not that cold out. She walks down a hallway, finding the first empty room she can & dashes inside, locking the door behind her. She scared, terrified even that Adam will find her, or even worse, that he'll find her with John. She thinks, "_Why couldn't I have met John first? He seems so sweet, but then again Adam was really sweet when we first met. Maybe John's the same way._" Amy sits in the corner, crying, trying to stay quiet so no one hears her. She's in pain, both physically & emotionally. She just wishes the pain would go away.

John is making his way back to the catering area to meet up with Trish when he hears a soft crying noise. He listens carefully, going door to door in the hallway to find the source. He puts his hand on the knob & hopes it's Amy. He tries during it, but it's locked. He knocks on the door, "Amy? Is that you in there?", John asks. Amy recognizes John's voice and responds sobbingly, "Just go away John. Don't worry about me, just go. Please.". John rests against the door & says, "I can't do that Amy. I'm not just gonna walk away from someone I care about. Now either you can open this door, or I can break it down. It's your choice.".

The lock clicks & Amy opens the door, standing behind it so John can't see her. It's dark in the small room, the lights are off. As Amy closes the door, the room gets darker & darker until the door is closed entirely, leaving the room in a state of nearly complete darkness. "Amy, why is it so dark in here?", John inquires. She pauses before saying, "Don't worry about it John, now just say what you need to say.". She feels bad for speaking to him that way, but she's worried for her safety & she just wants this night to be over, preferably without running into Adam again.

"Amy, it's obvious something's wrong. Trish told me what you told her, about how Adam's been beating on you & about how you screamed before something happened. Now I know we haven't known each other for a very long time, but all I want is to help. You're a sweet girl & you don't deserve that kind of treatment...", Amy interrupts him, "Yes John, I do deserve it. I upset Adam, I upset someone who loves me. Please just go, I don't want to upset him more.".

John hears Amy's voice coming from behind him & he turns towards her, taking a few steps towards her. "You don't hurt the people you love, it doesn't matter how upset someone gets. You treat them with kindness & respect...", John accidently bumps into Amy again, she lets out a slight groan as her body gets pressed against the door. "Oh shit, Amy are you ok? I'm sorry, it's too dark in here. We've gotta turn on the lights...", Amy screams, "NO LIGHTS! LEAVE THEM OFF!", but it's too late. John's found the lightswitch.

John sees Amy & can't believe it. She's been beaten badly, her eye is swollen, she has a pair of dark bruises on her right cheek, handprints on her neck, cuts on her arms & that's just what John can see. Who knows what else she's hiding. "Amy! Oh my god, are you ok? What happened?", he asks even though he's sure Adam did this to her. "I'm ok, it just hurts a bit, that's all. Anything else?", she tries to get up without showing how much pain she's in, but fails, groaning as she gets to her feet. "Amy, why did you even show up? You should've just called in.", John asks as he walks her over to the only chair in the room.

He sits her down & looks at her worriedly. "I couldn't just call in, they'd...", Amy stops, not wanting to say that they'd know where she was & that Adam would find her. "Please John, just go. I'm in pain & I've still got a match in about a half hour that I have to get ready for. I know you're worried about me, I know Trish is too, but I just want to be alone right now." John nods slowly, stepping away from Amy. "Ok Amy, remember; you have my number if you wanna talk, or if something happens again. I'll be watching your match, good luck out there." John steps out of the room, closing the door behind him. It was at that moment that Amy didn't want to be alone anymore. "_It looks like John isn't the same way after all.", _Amy thinks to herself as she secretly wishes John was still there.

Later that night Amy goes out to her match, no one knew what happened to her & everyone is surprised when they see the marks on her. She gets questions from everyone in the back as she makes her way to the curtain, but she says nothing. "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" starts playing, Amy's always hated that WWE edits the song, but at least they're letting her use it. She jumps through the curtain, making her way to the ring. The crowd cheers, but all of them look at Lita & wonder how she got those bruises on her. "Was it during a house show?", "Did she have an accident?", & "I wonder what happened." are just a few things said about Lita's appearance this evening.

Her match tonight is against Victoria, the match ends quickly when Lita hits her Evenflow DDT on Victoria. Adam comes out as Lita celebrates her latest victory, as she turns to get out of the ring, she sees Adam standing on the stage. Amy gets out of the ring & immediately starts heading for the nearest security guard. Adam runs down the ramp, trying to get to her before she can get away. That's his girl & he doesn't want any other man even thinking about her. J.R., King & Lilian Garcia all look extremely confused. This isn't supposed to be happening. As Adam is trying to talk the security guard to let Amy come with him, a fist comes flying out of the crowd, landing on Adam's left cheek.

Everyone looks at the assailant, & it's John Cena. He hops over the barricade & gets on top of Adam, laying shot after shot into his right temple. Jay comes out & pulls John off of Adam, blasting him with a shot to the back of the head. MVP comes out while Jay is kicking John in the ribs, hitting Jay in the head with a massive kick. Montel helps John up & says to him, "You just had to get involved. Come on, let's get outta here.". He helps John to the back & Amy comes up next to John, kissing him on the cheek & whispering, "Thank you so much John. Thank you.".

John, Amy & Montel get to the back. Montel sits John down & asks, "So John, care to tell me WHAT THE FUCK THAT SHIT WAS?". Amy looks at him angrily, thinking, "_What kind of friend says that to someone who just did a selfless act?_". She looks at him & says, "John, I'm going to get some ice, I'll be right back.", he tries to say something but she leaves before he gets the chance. Montel slaps him in the back of the head slightly, trying to get his attention, "John, we came here for gold, not girls. Get your shit together cuz there's no fuck-ups at this point man.". Montel gets up from the table, leaving John alone.

That is until Trish arrives. She sits down next to him & smiles, "Wow John, that was really sweet of you. I thought you were a good guy, but I didn't know you were that good. You really gave it to him." Amy starts walking back & sees Trish & John sitting together. Trish puts her hand on one of John's, squeezing it gently. Amy sees this & she feels her heart sink. She really started to like John, but now her best friend, the one all the guys liked more likes him too. She watches as Trish gives him a peck on the cheek & walks off. Amy walks back over & hands the ice to John, she's crying slightly & John notices. "Amy, you ok? What's wrong?", John asks. He tries to put a hand on her shoulder but she pushes it off. "I'm ok, just in a bit of pain. I'm gonna go John. Thanks again." Amy walks away, leaving John to wonder what went wrong. He opens his hand up, feeling something inside. It's a piece of paper, it has Amy's number on it. John smiles, knowing he's going to call her later.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

A couple days later John, Montel, Adam, Jay, Amy & Trish are sitting in a meeting room in Titan Towers. Vince ordered a meeting so that he could make sense of what happened. John & Montel are sitting together, as are Adam & Jay. Trish sits on one side of the room, while Amy sits on the other. No one is talking. They're just waiting for Vince. Vince storms in a few minutes later, slamming the door behind them & standing where they can all see him. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WHAT THAT BULLSHIT! THAT WASN'T PLANNED!".

John stands up, "Adam has been beatin' on Amy. Do you think I'm gonna let him be anywhere near her?". Amy says, "I don't need anyone to stand up for me. I'm a grown woman, so sit down John.". John sits down & Vince says with a smile, "Oh, so that's what's going on? Here's what we're going to do. Adam is currently injured due to John's attack on him. He can't even talk, so Adam is staying out until he gets better...", Vince turns to Adam, "You are not to step anywhere near anyone under a WWE contract. I don't care if they're a janitor, it's not happening or you're gone.".

Vince continues, "While Edge is gone, Trish & Christian will join up with The Hardys and go after the tag team of John Cena & MVP who will be joined by Lita.", Amy protests, "No, fuck that. I'm not doing it.". Vince looks at her as she stands up and begins to walk out, "Well Amy, then I guess I'll have to fire you. It's such a shame because you are one of our top Divas.". Amy stops, turns around & sits back down. She loves her job. "Good, so Lita's joining Cena & MVP. The World Tag Team titles will be vacated & picked up by The Hardys this Monday.", Vince smirks & walks out.

Amy gets up & John walks over, standing in front of her. "What's wrong Amy? I thought you'd like that, but you're acting like you hate me now.", says John. Amy replies, "Well I don't like it, as a matter of fact I hate it, but it's my job so I've gotta do it. Have fun with Trish, I'm sure you two will have lots of fun.", Amy makes a motion with her hand near her mouth, mimicking sucking a dick. She walks past John, who's standing there in shock & confusion, wondering what she's talking about.

Trish is standing in front of the door now. "Move out of my way bitch.", commands Amy. "God, if I had known you would act this way after what John did I wouldn't have given him your number!", Trish says with a frustrated tone in his voice. Amy rolls her eyes & says sarcasitcally, "Oh, so that's what you were doing! See from what I saw, I thought you were hitting on him! Silly me!", as she tries to get by Trish, Amy gets slapped by her. "To think I considered you my best friend Amy...", as Trish tries to continue Amy charges at her, tackling her & taking her down. Amy & Trish frantically swing at each other, landing blow after blow on each other. Trish pushes her off with her legs & flips up. Amy, in a torrent of fury charges at Trish, who without thinking picks up a vase & goes to smash it on her head. John is tired of this & dashes into between them, grabbing one of Trish's arms to stop her from hitting Amy & grabbing Amy's shoulder with his other hand so she can't tackle Trish again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! YOU'RE FRIENDS!", John screams. "Not anymore John. You want him Trish? You can have him!", Amy says before running out of the room. As she gets in the elevator, she leans against the wall & sobs. She really likes John, but she thinks she can't compete with Trish. John will have more fun with Trish then she ever could with her. She's a poison, turning the people close to her into savages. It happened with Matt, with Adam, with Trish, with everyone. She can't do that to a sweet guy like John. As she leaves Titan Towers, John looks out the window, watching her go to her car. He wishes she would've listened to him, & that he had a chance to say how much he likes Amy.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The following Monday at Raw, Amy is reluctantly with John & MVP in her locker room. The three of them are quiet, getting ready for the night. They've got a couple of matches in a special Tag Team Championship Tournament tonight on Raw, losing to The Hardys after Christian & Trish interfere, costing Cena & MVP their match & the chance for the title match later won by The Hardys when they defeated Paul London & Brian Kendrick.

After their last match of the night John, MVP & Amy go to the back & Montel immediately says, "Hey you guys! It's ok, we're gonna get the belts soon enough!". John & Amy ignore him, walking away from each other. Montel looks at them & mutters, "Actin' like fuckin' teenagers. They oughta just screw & get it over with.". He walks off towards the locker room, getting his things & leaving the arena.

Meanwhile John is walking down through the arena, doing his post match cool-down when Trish walks up to him. "Hi John, sorry about tonight. I know you wanna get those titles. They'll be yours soon enough.", Trish says, noticing that he doesn't look happy & hoping that she can lighten his mood. John replies, "Yeah, I guess it is only a matter of time.", he doesn't look at her or even try to sound relieved. Some part of him doesn't really care about that, as for the reason, he doesn't know.

Trish steps in front of him & says, "John, would you like to go out? We can get some dinner & hang out! Interested?", he looks down at her & answers, "Not really Trish, I just wanna go lay down. Have a good night.". He goes to move out of Trish's way, but she stays persistant, moving in front of him as he tries to get away from her. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TRISH? I JUST WANNA GO TO THE ONE PLACE IN THIS TOWN WHERE I CAN RELAX! I WANNA GO TO MY HOTEL ROOM SO **MOVE**!", John yells at her perturbedly.

Trish wraps his arms around John & looks up at him, speaking sincerely to him, "I like you John, ok? I saw what you did for Amy & I know that you did it cuz you cared about her! I know you care for her, but she obviously doesn't care for you, not anymore. I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, all I'm asking for is one date; my first, with a decent man. Even before Jay, all of the guys I've dated, all of the guys I've been with have turned out to be nothing but assholes! I've seen your actions & while it's debatable how truly benevolent they were, you did them for a truly good reason. You did it to help someone you care about. I just want a chance to be with a guy like that.".

Trish lets go of John, she looks up at him, her teary eyes sparkling as the hallway lights shine on them. John looks down at her, giving her a warm smile. "Look Trish, I've had a long night. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I just wanna go lay down in a bed. Here's my number, give me a call another day; when we're both in a mood to do something fun.", John says calmly as he gives Trish his number. Trish feels like she could walk on air, she's so happy she's skipping. Plenty of people in the back can see her, including Amy. Trish accidently bumps into Torrie Wilson, both of them falling to the floor. "What the hell Trish! How about you watch where you're going!", Torrie exclaims as she gets up.

Trish stands & looks at Torrie apologetically saying, "Oh god Torrie, I'm so sorry! I'm just so freakin' happy! John Cena gave me his number & we're planning to go out soon! He's such a great guy, & it doesn't hurt that he's a total hottie!". Torrie pushes her playfully & says, "Girl, I wouldn't mind gettin' with that hunk! Good luck, cuz if you screw it up, who do you think is going after him next?". Torrie laughs as she walks off. Trish shakes her head as she leaves & Amy walks back to her locker room, refusing to let anyone see or hear her cry.

In her locker room, Amy packs her bags. She wants to leave, she wants to get away from all the drama & pain. She gets in her car & drives to the airport. As she sits in the airport, waiting for her flight to board, she reads the newest book to her collection. It's a romance novel about a woman in an abusive relationship with her former college professor being set free by her childhood friend, a student of the professor. She's been absoultely absorbed into it, she doesn't even notice that someone is sitting next to her now.

She moves her foot & bumps the stranger's accidently. "Oh I'm sorry...", Amy says as she turns to look at the stranger, "Oh hey Phil! How's it going?" The stranger is Phil Brooks, better known as C.M. Punk. He says, "Hey there Amy, it's been awhile hasn't it? Last time I saw you was at the last Pay-per-view! You were looking better then, but you didn't have those bruises either.". Amy looks away, feeling ashamed. She feels it was all her own fault, if she didn't put herself in that situation she'd be fine. Phil puts his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. It was dumb of me to do that.". An announcement broadcasts saying that the flight is ready to be boarded.

Amy wipes away a few tears & stands up, looking down at Phil & saying, "It's ok Phil, really. I've got a flight to catch, so I'll see you later.". Phil grabs her arm gently & says, "Amy, here, call me sometime. Maybe we could go out or something.". Phil gives Amy her number, but she hesitates. Something about it doesn't feel right, but she takes the number anyway, looking at the scratchy handwriting Phil has as she walks through the gate. "This feels so wrong, but Phil _is_ a nice guy. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.", Amy says as she gets on the plane, she's unsure of what the future holds, but then again, when has she ever really been sure?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Time flies by; days to weeks, weeks to a couple of months. John & MVP are now the Tag Team Champions with Amy as their manager. Everyone in the back has felt the tension between them. Forget cutting it with a knife, you'd have to cut it with a chainsaw. That's how thick it is. The markings & physical pain Amy's been feeling from Adam's assault has faded away, but the emotional & mental anguish still dwells in her mind & heart. She hasn't been sleeping very well lately, she sees him in her dreams still. She sees the belt swinging in the air as it smacks her in the back, she still feels his hands around her throat & arms, she can still feel the punches he threw in her subconscious.

Amy wakes up early this morning, earlier than usual anyway. She goes for a run, trying to free herself from the stress, not caring when she gets tired. It's not just Adam, it's John. No matter how hard she tries, even when she's with Phil, she finds herself thinking about John. There are times when she looks in the mirror, asking herself why she always seems to find herself thinking about him; dreaming about him, fantasizing about him. It doesn't matter now though, she's free; alone, but free all the same. She sits by herself in a park, reclining into a bench, the morning sun shines upon her as she closes her eyes. Her mind is a blank slate, until a picture begins forming in her mind.

She's in a candlelit room, on a giant bed, wearing a lacey, black bra & panties under a pink baby tee with a skull & crossbones on it & jeans. She's sweaty, but she's not tired. John steps out of the shadows, smiling at her. He lays down next to her, saying something but she can't make it out. He kisses her passionately, holding her head in his hand gently. Amy kisses him back, pulling him on top of her & wrapping her legs around his waist.

John breaks the kiss, smiling widely at her as he caresses her face. He says something to her, but she still can't tell what he's trying to say. John kisses her neck, moving slowly down her body. She bites her bottom lip, running her fingers through his hair in ecstacy. As John gets to Amy's waist, he caresses her sides, sliding the shirt up slowly as he licks her abs lightly with the tip of his tongue. She whimpers, letting out a slight moan as John reaches her breasts and takes off the top, throwing it on the floor & massaging Amy's breasts. She moans again, louder this time. Amy grabs John's head & pushes it to her chest, hoping he'll get the hint that she wants him to kiss her tits.

He does so happily, kissing & licking the tops of them as he attempts to take off her bra. "Come on Johnny, take it off for me.", Amy breathes out as she holds his head. He obliges, tossing it away like the shirt. John kisses down her breasts to her nipples, licking them slowly as he sucks on them gently. Amy whimpers again, squeezing John's waist with her legs. He licks her faster & sucks her nipples harder, feeling them harden in his mouth. She rolls them over, but John rolls back, smiling back at her & shaking his head. John takes off Amy's jeans & panties, rubbing her crotch slowly as he does it. "Johnny baby, you don't have to do THIS! OH FUCK BABY!", she screams as John kisses her clit, teasing her pussy wildly. He begins to finger her slowly, touching her g-spot softly as he licks her clit. She moans loudly, grabbing John's head & pressing it onto her, hoping he won't stop. John nibbles on Amy's clit softly as he rubs her g-spot faster & harder. Amy screams wildly, "GODDAMN IT BABY! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" I'M GONNA CUM!"...

Amy opens her eyes, seeing herself splayed on a park bench in public with her hands on & inside her crotch. She sits up, trying to find her clothes which somehow got removed. She grabs them off the ground, puts them on quickly & walks back to her hotel room, asking herself what the hell she's doing. Thinking to herself, "_Maybe I'm not so free after all."_

Later that day John is having lunch with Trish, he's had fun with her in the couple of months they've gone out but he knows that at times Trish gets upset that he isn't as intimate with her as she'd like. Forget having sex, they've barely even kissed at all. Trish knows John keeps things from her, but she trusts him. She knows he's not the kind of guy that'll cheat on anyone. Even as they eat she wishes he'd be more open, but she's still been happier with him than any other guy she's dated before. They walk out of the restaurant after they pay & Trish looks up at John & says, "John, about tomorrow, I'd really like us to spend some time talking. We both know there's some stuff we need to get off our chests.".

John responds, "I can't Trish, I'm meeting up with an old friend of mine tomorrow. It's been years since we've actually hung out together.". Trish looks away, feeling slightly disappointed before turning back to John & asking, "Can we do it a bit later tonight then? I know you've got that autograph session with Montel & Amy in a bit, but maybe after that? I really wanna talk to you John.". John looks down at her, smiles & says, "I'll do my best to make some time for you baby. I've gotta go now, but I'll see you later, ok?". Trish nods & smiles warmly back, leaning forward to kiss John. He holds her gently & kisses her on the forehead before walking to his car. Trish watches as he drives away, wishing to feel the warmth of their lips pressed together again. "_It's been so long, too long."_, Trish thinks to herself as she leaves.

After the signing John goes his room, exhausted. He lays in bed, drifting off to sleep. John's mind slips into a dream, he stands in a room with two doors, Trish stands in front of one, wearing a silky set of pink & white bra & panties with a matching garter belt. She motions for John to come to her seductively, touching & teasing herself slightly. Amy stands in front of the other door, wearing a low cut black top & hip hugger jeans, looking at John with a warm smile. He looks at them; one & then the other, back & forth, unsure of what to do. Trish is gorgeous, sweet, smart & totally sexy. For some reason though, he can't help himself when it comes to Amy. He feels something for her, even now. He likes Trish, but there's some part of him that feels something for Amy, something stronger. He wakes up, seeing it's really early in the morning. He's got a big day today, time to go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Amy jumps out of her bed after having another terrible nightmare. It's dark, she looks at the clock & sees it's almost 3 AM. It's too late to go out, too early to go run. Normally she'd call Trish, but fuck that. Trish knew she liked John & she chose to steal him from her. She feels so alone, but she really wants someone to talk to; she doesn't want to keep this inside. She knows Phil is in the same hotel & hopes he doesn't mind being woken up. She goes to the elevator & makes her way to Phil's room.

As she walks towards the door, she sees it open & a girl comes walking out wearing next to nothing. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you, you're a fucking selfish bastard. Oh, & by the way, I'VE SEEN CATS WITH BIGGER DICKS THAN YOU!", she screams into the room. Phil walks out, looking at the girl & saying, "Hey, anything seems small when you're throwing it into a crater.". She slaps Phil & walks away. Amy rushes over to Phil with a look of hatred on her face. When Phil sees her he smiles innocently & says, "Hey Amy, having a nice night?". Amy slaps him & screams, "DON'T FUCKING PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME PHILLIP BROOKS! DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND OR JUST STUPID?".

Phil looks at her & smirks, "To be honest I don't give a shit, but if I had to answer I'd say you're stupid & desperate. You thought I actually liked you for anything more than your body, which is bullshit cuz there is no guy with a brain who'll think any of that crap you do is interesting. Your drawings suck, I couldn't even tell what they were. Your poems suck, they made no sense, they didn't even rhyme! You have crappy taste in books & even some of the music you like is crap. I heard you were good in bed though, so I played nice but now I've got no reason to bullshit you. So just go, & don't worry, I won't bother you again if you leave me alone too.". Amy kicks him in the balls & runs off, crying hysterically. Another asshole she has to deal with, another person that hurt her. She gets in the elevator, sliding down the wall & crying.

The door opens at the lobby & a man; tall, blonde haired, blue-green eyes, muscular & wearing glasses is standing in at the door. He sees the woman in front of him on the floor, crying wildly. He puts his bags in the elevator & bends down in front of her, asking her, "Miss, are you ok?". She responds, "Whoever you are, just leave me alone. I just wanna be alone.". He recognizes her, it's Amy. "Amy, you don't know me & to be honest I don't know you but you're sitting in an elevator, crying your eyes out. At the very least I'm helping you back to your room.".

She responds, "I don't need your damn help! I just want to be left alone.". The stranger sits next to Amy & places his hand on her shoulder. She goes to move away, but his touch, it's different. It's soft, it's warm, it's gentle; loving even. Something inside her says that he's ok. She places her hand on the stranger's & looks at him, asking, "Who are you? Why do you want to help me?". He responds, "Easy questions, first my name is Zach. Zach Midas, I know, the name sounds really fake but it's my real name. Second, I saw a person who looked like they needed help, I just did what I think is right. Any other brainbusters?".

Amy laughs quietly then answers, "Yeah, I know we just met, but there's something about you. You seem really sweet, could you spend some time with me? I don't want to be alone right now." Zach nods at her as he helps her up. Amy smiles, gives him a hug & says, "Thanks Zach, this really means a lot to me." Zach responds, "No problem Amy, no problem at all." They go to Amy's room & spend the night talking about a lot of things, from what it's like on the road to what happened earlier that night & plenty of things in between.

Amy sleeps on the bed, & even though Zach has a room, he sleeps on the floor. She asked him to stay with her & he gladly did it. What she doesn't know is that he came from Texas to see his old friend John Cena. He didn't know much about Amy, just that John is nuts about her, but that's not his job to say it. He didn't plan on running into Amy, but he took advantage of the situation to get to know her, to see what makes John go crazy over her. He can tell why he likes her so much; she's sweet, funny, creative & of course she's hot as hell. It's just too bad she's had to deal with so many jackasses. When Zach wakes up, Amy has his wristband & is looking at it curiously.

"Hey, give that back!", Zach says groggily as he gets up. Amy continues to stare at it, it's gold with a heart outlined in it. A silver bolt of lightning strikes it & there's six foreign characters on it, something Oriental, maybe Chinese or something. Zach snatches from her, Amy notices that he has a tattoo of another character on his wrist as he puts it back on. "So Blondie, what's with the wristband? Where did you get it from? I've never seen one like that before, & what were those characters on it?", Amy inquires.

Zach sits down & sets his wrist in her lap as he answers, "I had this specially made. I have a couple of them, just in case. The heart represents my heart, struck by pains that come so fast they leave me hurting for a long time. The Japanese characters surrounding it are the things that keep me together, that believing in them keeps me safe. Love, Trust, Sincerity, Courage, Friendship & Intelligence.". Zach pulls away, looking down on the floor as Amy asks, "What about the one under the wristband? Is that Japanese too?". There's a silent pause as Zach removes the wristband, showing the symbol to her & replying, "Yeah, this one means Godsend.".

Amy looks at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Godsend? I understand the others. I mean from what I know about you; you are loving & trustworthy, sincere & courageous, friendly & intelligent. I don't understand why you'd cover it up, to be honest I don't know why you'd have that in the first place.". Zach stands up, puts the wristband back on & says, "Yeah Amy, you don't understand. It's ok, I don't expect people to understand. Don't worry about it Amy, it's nothing you'd like to know anyway.".

Zach grabs his bags & walks out of the room. Amy follows him thinking, "_He was so open & honest last night, why is he keeping this 'Godsend' thing from me? It can't be that big of a deal, can it?_". He gets to his room, goes inside, throws his bags on the bed & looks at Amy, saying, "Stop following me Amy. I want to be left alone for awhile.". Amy smirks & responds, "Fine, you can have time for yourself. Who am I to stop you? When you leave this room though, who knows if I'll still be here or not?". Amy won't let Zach run that easily. He's great & whatever this thing is, she's sure he'll tell her, even if it's just to get her off his back.

A few hours go by and all the while Amy sits on the floor, leaning against the wall & staring at the door to Zach's room. Finally, the door opens and he walks out. He's wearing a black t-shirt, jeans & his wristband. Amy stands up & asks, "Were you taking a nap or something? You were in there for a pretty long time & you weren't making a sound.".

"Yeah, something like that. Do you plan on following me for the rest of the day Amy, cuz if you do, it'd be nice to know.", Zach replies. As he heads towards the elevator, Amy follows him & asks, "So, where we going? We going to the gym or to eat or what?". Zach says nothing until they walk out of the elevator a few floors below. "I'm going to visit an old friend, you can stick around if you want, but I'm not sure if you'll want to.", Zach answers as he knocks on the door of one of the rooms. Amy wonders why he thinks that, until the door opens.

It's John, standing there in nothing but a towel, his muscles rippling, his body is covered in a fine layer of water. "Hey Zach, it looks like you caught me at a bad time. I just got out of the shower.", says John. Zach laughs, "Same old John, late as always. It's been four years and you haven't changed a bit.". John notices Amy is standing behind Zach, looking at him strangely. He pulls Zach close & whispers to him, "What is she doing here Zach? You know the situation I'm in with her!". He whispers back, "I didn't expect to run into her, but I did. I see why you like her so much man.". John pushes Zach back & looks at Amy. The two of them stare at each other for a moment, their eyes locking onto the other's.

The three of them are quiet for a moment, until Zach fakes a loud cough, hoping to break the awkward silence. John's eyes flutter before turning to Zach, "Man, we've got a great day ahead don't we? It's been too long since we hung out together!". Zach replies, "Yeah man, it has been...", he turns to Amy, "Amy, I had a good time with you last night. Maybe we should do that again sometime. Hope to see you again soon, bye.". Zach walks past John, going into his room. John looks at Amy again, they stand there for a brief moment before John manages to say, "I hope you're doing well Amy. I'll see you Monday. Bye.". John slowly closes the door, looking at her until the last possible second.

Amy walks back to her room feeling more confused than ever before, yet in the midst of that confusion, she's kind of happy. She can't help but smile as she sits in her bed, her mind racing with uncontrollable thoughts of John, thinking to herself, "_I think things are beginning to look up for Amy Christine Dumas._"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The next day Zach & John are having lunch, catching up; et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. John looks at Zach & asks, "So, how did you run into Amy?". Zach replies, "Well when I got to the hotel, I found her sittin' on the floor of the elevator; cryin' herself dry. I managed to calm her down & we spent most of the night just talkin' about stuff. She even mentioned you, not by name; but I know she was talkin' 'bout you.".

John looks at him curiously, wondering what he's talking about. "So, what did she say? Was it good or bad?". "John, I'm not your spy or messenger or whatever. I'm your friend, and now I'm Amy's friend as well. She most likely knows that I know she was talkin' about you, John. I'm also sure she knows that I know how both of you feel, but I'm not doin' a damn thing. You like her, you go after her. Don't try to get me to do your work for ya.", Zach replies annoyed. John smiles, "Oh, pushed a button did I?".

Zach punches him jokingly. John finishes his lunch, in the back of his mind he's wondering what he should do. Should he follow his heart, end it with Trish & go after Amy? Or should he stay loyal to Trish, even though he feels something for Amy?

That night it's time for Raw. John & Trish walk into the arena together, John's holding both his & Trish's bags as they head towards her locker room. They see Amy, who looks at Trish & asks, "Did Steph tell you about the finish?". She's obviously referring to their match tonight, Trish nods slightly and continues to walk. When Trish passes Amy, she gets tripped & lands on the floor hard. Amy pulls her leg back slightly & stands up, exclaiming, "Oh my God Trish! Are you ok?".

Amy can't help but smile as Trish gets up & looks at her angrily. Trish says nothing & walks to her locker room, thinking to herself, "_Oh, you're gonna pay for that Amy, you're gonna pay dearly!_". John looks at Amy, somewhat shocked at what she just did. She smiles at him softly & walks away, feeling good. She's going to win a match against Trish tonight, but tripping her for real feels so much better.

The match is set to begin, John is standing between Amy & Trish. He's set to be at ringside with Amy, even though he's Trish's boyfriend. He feels really awkward about this whole situation, as does Amy. Trish really doesn't give a damn, she just wants to get this over with. She's losing the Women's Title to Lita, which is bad enough, but to have her in a romantic storyline with her boyfriend? "_This fucking sucks, but at least I know I can trust John...I think._", Trish thinks to herself as Lita & John make their way to the ring.

She knows John is a good man, but she can't help feeling like he's keeping something to himself. "It's Time To Rock & Roll" starts playing, Trish takes one last second to psych herself up before stepping out past the curtain & making her way to the ring. Before the bell rings, John gets up on the apron & kisses Lita softly. Trish knows this is part of the act, but she can't take it & attacks Amy in a fit of jealous rage. After throwing several punches & even mounting her at one point, Trish stands up & starts beating her with her belt.

John looks on from the announcer's table, not sure if this is supposed to be happening or not. Amy is crying out in pain, her mind racing with thoughts of Adam & what he did. Trish smiles at her evily as she locks in The Sharpshooter on Amy. Amy screams in agony; real, brutal agony. She doesn't know what to do, when her screams take the form of one word, one name, "**JOHN!**". The scream is so intense that John knows this is real.

He runs into the ring & looks at Trish, he smiles & unhooks her arms. The crowd is shocked, thinking that John has turned on Lita, when he picks her up & gives her a tremendous F-U. The crowd roars their approval as John gets down on the mat & whispers to Trish, "_What is your fucking problem? Is this how you treat people? Screw you Trish, we're through!_". Trish is crying, the audience thinks it's in pain, but it's really because she just lost John. John goes over to Amy, picks her up, & as he holds her in his arms he kisses her. Not one of those fake soft kisses they've been doing; but a real, true, passionate kiss. One that makes them smile, on the inside & out.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

That night John & Amy's night ended in ecstasy, kissing & holding each other in John's hotel room until the morning. The sun rises on the next day & they're still awake, smiling at each other as he holds her in his arms. The sun streaks into his room & hits Amy in the face as she yawns. She gives out a slight groan & says, "It's morning already? There's no way we were up all night.". John laughs, caresses her face & replies, "Isn't there an expression that says 'time flies when you're having fun'? It's something like that."

Amy smiles back & nods before kissing him again. He kisses back, pressing his body onto hers as she wraps her arms around his neck. They look into each other's eyes & John's stomach growls loudly. He turns red with embarrassment & Amy laughs, "You hungry John? To be honest I'm kind of hungry myself.". John nods & he calls room service & orders some breakfast. After they eat, they smile widely at each other & John says, "Amy, this might sound crazy, but I haven't been this happy in a long time.".

Amy's smile gets even wider as she wraps her arms around him & snuggles into his warm body. She looks up at him & replies, "John, I feel the same way.". They lay down and hold each other underneath the covers, simply looking into each others eyes. Nothing needs to be said as the sun rises higher and they drift off to sleep, basking in the warmth of each other.

A few hours later Amy wakes up & sees John asleep in front of her, his giant arm still draped over her body gently. She smiles, thinking about how much she loves that he's so sweet. They could've had crazy, passionate sex; but John respects her, cares for her. Amy slides out of bed quietly, making sure not to wake John. As she leaves the room, she hopes he doesn't think anything bad about her leaving. She wants to shower and change clothes, something she can't do because her bags are in her room.

As she leaves the elevator and makes her way to her room, someone grabs her from behind & covers her mouth. "Eww Amy, you fucking stink. So I guess Loverboy doesn't even care if his new bitch smells, does he?", a familiar voice whispers into her ear. He pants loudly into her ear before continuing, "So, how was he Amy? I bet his dick is really tiny, I bet he couldn't even satisfy you at all, could he? What is it Amy, cat got your tongue?". The man laughs evilly before moving his hand down, still holding her tightly but giving her a chance to say something.

"Let me go Adam! I mean it, it's not funny!", Amy says as struggles to get free. "Oh come on Amy, you know you like it. You know you still want me, don't deny it.", Adam says as Amy struggles. Amy gets one of her arms free & as Adam tries to grab it, she rams her elbow into his stomach, then delivers another shot to his ribs. Adam stumbles back as Amy turns around & looks at him angrily. "Adam, I was stupid to be with you...", she kicks him in the balls & as he falls she continues, "but I've smartened up. I found a new man, a good man. ONE WHO LISTENS!...", she stomps on his balls as she screams, "ONE WHO RESPECTS ME!...", she stomps on his balls again, "ONE WHO CARES ABOUT WHO I AM & WHAT I DO!". She delivers one more stomp to his crotch, grinding her heel into it after the impact.

She walks over, kneels down & gets close to Adam's face. He has tears running down his eyes as he holds his crotch in pain, she looks into his eyes and says softly, "I am not the scared little girl you thought you had. I'm with a real man now, something you'll never be. So stay out of my life Adam, it'll make things a whole hell of a lot easier. Oh, and just for the record, John actually does respect me. We didn't have sex last night, but we could have. Also, if there's anyone who knows about little dicks, it'd be you Adam. All that screaming I did with you was because I was in pain, not because your dick felt good.", Amy slaps him hard for good measure before she goes into her room.

Adam crawls towards the elevator, in agonizing pain as he clutches his crotch, thinking to himself, "_You just made a huge mistake Amy! Even if I can't have you back, I'll make your life a living hell!_"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The following Monday is, of course, another Raw. It begins with the return of Edge. He makes his way to the ring, carrying a mic as the crowd boos him. He smiles at the camera with an extremely cocky look on his face and inquires, "Didya miss me?". The crowd boos loudly as Edge carries on, not really giving a damn what they think, "I knew you guys missed me. It seems though, that something is wrong with this picture. Wait a minute, where's Lita?".

Edge looks around mockingly before turning back to the camera & screaming, "OH, THAT'S RIGHT! SHE'S WITH THAT POMPOUS ASS JOHN CENA! Now, normally Christian & I would do what we always do. We'd grab a couple of chairs and smash his already small brain with a Conchairto, but it seems like he's not around since a certain big-breasted bimbo screwed him over.". The crowd boos, knowing he's talking about Trish. Edge smirks, "Anyway, since he's not around, I think there's only one other person who can help me. In fact, he's the only person in WWE who would know Lita better than me...". The crowd looks to the stage, wondering who he could mean.

Suddenly, Matt Hardy's entrance music plays and he walks out, smiling widely as he gets in the ring with a mic of his own. "Now, everybody knows that Edge and I haven't always seen eye to eye. Normally, we'd be at each other's throats, but there's one thing we **can** agree on. That SLUT LITA has...to...pay. She cheated on me, and even though it was with Edge, now he understands how I felt.". Adam screams, "SHE BROKE UP WITH ME WITHOUT SO MUCH AS AN EMAIL OR A CALL! SHE KISSED THAT BASTARD IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! IF THAT'S HOW SHE'S GOING TO ACT THEN THEY BOTH ARE GOING TO PAY!". John's music plays as he runs out with a steel chair, the two of them run out of the ring quickly & make their way back up the ramp. John grabs the mic & looks at them, screaming angrily, "IF YOU WANT LITA YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME, SO IF YA WANT SOME...", the crowds chants, "COME GET SOME!".

A moment later Amy is in the GM's office, talking to General Manager William Regal. "Mr. Regal, did you just hear what they said? Two men are after me! Can't you do something about it?". Regal looks at her & sips some of his tea before saying, "You're absolutely right Lita, we can't just have a couple of brutes come after you like that can we? So tonight I'll make a match. Edge, Matt Hardy & hmmm, what's the name of that new girl? Oh, that's right, Katie Lea Burchill. So, Edge, Matt Hardy & Katie Lea vs. John Cena, MVP & you, Lita, in an Intergender Tag Match later on tonight!".

Amy grabs Regal's collar & asks, "How does that help me?". Regal replies angrily, "Now look here darling, I could just as easily put you in a match against Matt Hardy! Would you rather have that?", Amy shakes her head solemnly & lets go of Regal's collar. He fixes it & asks, "That's better, now you have a match to get ready for, don't you?". Amy nods her head this time before leaving Regal's office.

Later that night, the match is getting ready to start. John & Amy share an entrance while MVP comes out by himself. Things between John & Montel haven't been great lately; but since they got "stuck with Lita as a manager", as he likes to put it, he's been a bit moody. Next, Edge, Matt & Katie make their entrances. All separate, all getting booed. Katie, not as much, but Matt & Edge even had things thrown at them.

The bell rings & the match starts. MVP & Cena dominate for several minutes until Matt tags in Katie. John backs up & tags in Lita. The two go at it for a moment until Katie realizes she's out-matched against her. She pulls her in towards her corner & tags in Edge, who immediately grabs Lita by the hair & whispers to her, "So, you aren't the scared little girl I thought you were, huh? Let's find out.". He slams her to the mat, bashing her face against it. John goes to help her, but the ref holds him back, saying, "It's an Intergender Match! You have to wait to be tagged in, so get back to your corner!".

John reluctantly does what he says while Edge is on top of her, applying a modified Bearhug. John rushes to them as the ref checks on Lita & kicks Edge in the face to break up the hold, then drags Lita over to the corner to tag himself in. John starts going after Edge viciously, delivering punch after punch until Matt breaks it up. MVP runs in & hits John with a massive boot, looking down at him & smirking as Edge gets the pin. The bell sounds as Edge's hand gets raised in victory.

Matt is dragging Lita by the hair once the match is over, bringing her to the middle of the ring as Edge & Matt look down at her. Katie slides in a couple of chairs & as they pick them up the arena goes black. Sounds are heard but no one knows what's happening until a single, golden light shines down into the ring, showing Edge, Matt & MVP knocked out in the ring while Lita is on top of John's body. The lights come back on as normal & a message is on the Titantron that simply says "2 weeks".

After the match, Edge, Matt & MVP are in the trainer's office. Edge & Matt look over at Montel, & Matt asks, "Why did you do that? I thought Cena was your partner.". Montel replies, "He was, but I thought he had his eyes on the prize. We came here for gold, not girls. That's all I want: titles & to get the big checks that come with them.". Edge looks over at MVP & smiles wickedly, "Ok Montel, we'll help you with that, if you help us first.". Montel looks at them curiously & asks, "What exactly do you mean by that?". Edge replies, "You know what we're doing Montel, having a great athlete such as yourself can only helps us. Besides, think of the statement you'll make by putting your former tag partner on the shelf!". Montel smirks & says, "I like the way you think Edge. Looks like we got ourselves a deal." They shake hands & get ready to be checked out by the trainers.

John & Amy are in his locker room. He's laying on the couch & Amy is sitting in a chair next to him, looking at him worriedly. "John, are you sure you don't want to go see the trainer? You don't look too good.", she asks. John smiles softly & reaches over, putting his hand on Amy's before replying, "Don't worry baby, I'll be fine. Just have a bit of headache, that's all. How bout you?". Amy smiles & replies, "You're so sweet. I just got thrown around a little while you got kicked in the head and you're worried about me?", Amy kneels next to the couch & bends forward; kissing John softly before adding, "You are a total sweetheart Johnny.".

"Thanks, but it's only so easy cuz you're so sweet yourself.", John replies with a big smile. Amy leans forward to kiss him again when there's a knock at the door. She sighs annoyedly & answers the door, it's Todd Grisham. "Lita, what happened earlier tonight? Why did MVP turn on John Cena?". Amy looks at him & replies, "Todd, I don't know. I don't know why he did it, I don't know what happened with the lights or who saved my butt or what Matt Hardy or Edge's problems with me are. Any other questions you feel like asking?".

Todd thinks for a second before asking, "What's it like between you & John?". Amy answers, "Look Todd, we all know you have a man crush on John Cena, that doesn't mean I'm going to give you anything to fantasize about. Just stick to ogling his photos in WWE Magazine. Oh, & have a nice night." Amy closes the door, locks it & walks back over to John. "That was great baby, especially the part about him having a man crush.". John smiles & gets up slowly, sitting on the couch now. Amy sits next to him & asks, "John, while I do know why Montel turned on you, & why Adam & Matt are acting like this, who came out there tonight & helped us?". John answers, "I have an idea or two, but I'm not all that sure either.".


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The following Monday John & Amy walk into the arena that hosts Raw, holding hands as they carry their bags. They've been worried about what they're going to do, even though some of it's a story, Adam & Matt are really after Amy. "John, you can't take on three guys by yourself. They're going to beat the holy hell out of you!", Amy says, talking about John's match tonight. He replies, "I have to try baby, they won't stop unless I make them.". Amy stops walking & clutches John's hand tightly, "I won't let you get hurt John, I can't. You can take a weapon with you, you can cheat. I'll interfere if I have to, but you can't get hurt John, you just can't.", she says as she holds back tears.

John turns towards her as his phone goes off, he looks at a text message he received & a confused look comes across his face, "Amy, what is this?", he asks confusedly. John hands Amy his phone & she reads the message, "Don't worry, I've got your back tonight.", she looks at John with a similar look & says, "I have no idea, but I really hope it's not a joke.". As they get to John's locker room, MVP comes out of nowhere, hitting John with a punch to the nose while his chain is wrapped around his hand. "YEAH FOOL! NOW JUST WAIT FOR OUR MATCH TONIGHT! WHILE YOU FALLIN', I'LL BE STRAIGHT UP **BALLIN'**!", MVP taunts at John while he's down. Amy slaps him & he looks up at her with a smirk, "You, well you'll get taken care of later tonight too.", he says. As he turns away the lights go out in the hallway, someone says something but Amy can't make it out then a loud scream is heard from Montel before she hears a loud thud. A golden light shines & Amy sees a silhouette, familiar but mysterious, known but somehow unknown. She asks the stranger, "Who are you?". The lights come back on & he's gone without a word, leaving John & MVP on the floor.

After John gets to the trainer's office, Amy goes to General Manager William Regal to try to get the match called off. "Mr. Regal, please. Look at what happened to John. He's in no condition to compete tonight!". Regal responds, "Yes, well look what happened to Mr. Porter just a moment later. Cena's condition is only temporary and is manageable, while MVP will be out for several weeks because of this strange man who wants to play superhero!". Amy sighs & asks, "Could it at least be a tag match now? John's hurt and there's no way he'll stand a chance against those two animals! You'll be risking another Superstar if you put him in a match like that!".

Regal gets up & paces the room in thought for a moment before answering, "Ok Lita, if Cena can find a tag partner, good. If not, it will be a 2-on-1 handicap match tonight!". Amy leaves Regal's office to try to find a tag partner for John. She asks everyone who could possibly help, from Jeff Hardy & Chris Jericho, to Shawn Michaels & HHH. Everyone was either busy, hated John or just didn't care. As Amy makes her way back to the trainer's office, she bumps into Katie Lea Burchill. Katie looks at her & smiles, "Hey Lita, I'm sorry about last week. I really don't have anything against you, it's just that those two scared me. I didn't want to get hurt, you know?", she says apologetically. Amy scoffs & replies, "So because you didn't want to get hurt, it's ok to hurt me? You're really lucky I've got other things on my mind right now or I'd take the time to beat your British ass!". As Amy goes to walk away, Katie steps in front of her, "Please Lita, I'm really sorry, let me make it up to you somehow. Maybe I could help you with whatever is on your mind?", she asks Amy.

"Ok, if you really want to help, could you ask your brother to tag up with John tonight in his match? I've asked tons of people already, but they all said no.", Amy replies sadly, she obviously doesn't want John going in alone. Katie smiles, takes Amy's hand & says, "He's right in here, I'll help you convince him.", Katie leads Amy into the room & shuts the door behind them. "Where's your brother?", asks Amy. She feels something hit her on the back of her head before she becomes unconscious. Katie looks over at Matt & smiles wickedly, "That was a great job Katie Kat. You suckered her in like the dumb skank she is.", says Matt happily. The two of them take her motionless body to the bathroom & handcuff her to the towel rack. Amy hangs there as the handcuffs cut into her wrists, as the two of them laugh, enjoying Amy's suffering.

Later that night, it's time to make their entrances before the match. John hasn't seen Amy, he's asked around & the few people who'll talk to him say they've seen her around but they don't know where she is. He's really worried & the more he tries to find her, the more it seems like Adam & Matt got a hold of her. It's all the more incentive to win his match. "My Time Is Now" plays & he makes his entrance, getting a massive pop from the crowd. Lilian Garcia looks over at him, expecting a tag partner, but he shakes his head. As Matt makes his entrance she announces that it's a Handicap Match. When Edge makes his entrance, he has a mic in his hand. He's smiling widely as the music gets cut short.

"Hey _Johnny_, I've got a couple of surprises for you. First off, after talking to GM Regal, he thought it was a good idea to put a special stipulation into effect for our match. Now; if you lose this match, Lita becomes our manager.". John looks at them angrily, but Edge has something else to say, "There is one more thing, really it's one of those things that you have to see to believe.". He points up to the Titantron where it shows a video of Amy, handcuffed in the bathroom, trying to make her way out.

Edge & Matt run into the ring & the bell sounds. Edge looks at John, loving how he's torturing them, "So John, what do you do? Do you stay here & risk losing her or do you go rescue her & lose her anyway?". The video keeps playing & all John can do is stare at it, not knowing what to do. Edge & Matt attack him, John tries to fight back but they jumped him while his guard was down. They have the advantage now. Suddenly the video cuts off, goes to static. Matt keeps beating on him as Edge grabs the mic & yells, "GET THAT VIDEO BACK UP! I WANNA SEE HER SQUIRM!". John's fighting back, fending off Matt Hardy's attack, Edge turns & hits a Spear out of nowhere. The video comes back on, but Amy's not there anymore, she's gone. As Edge looks at the Titantron angrily, Matt goes for the pin, when the lights go out again. You can hear people fighting, but no one knows what's going on, until that golden light shines on the ring again; this time revealing Matt & Edge passed out with John's arm draped over Edge. The lights turn back on, the ref counts the pin & Amy is sitting the corner! As John's hand is raised, music is played, but not his. This is different, it's rock music & the Titantron reads, "Next Week, **I** arrive!". John goes over to Amy & hugs her, "Whoever he is, I owe him big time!", he says as he smiles at Amy.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Adam & Matt are in the General Manager's office the next Monday, demanding a match. "WE WANT THOSE TWO CHUMPSTAINS IN THAT RING, **TONIGHT**, REGAL!", Adam screams. Regal replies, "Look here Sunshine, you can't just come in here, screaming your bloody head off & expect to get your way. Tonight Matt Hardy & Katie Lea are teaming up against John Cena & Lita in a Mixed Tag Match. Edge, you will be facing our newest addition to the roster later on tonight. Now does that unknot your knickers?". Matt asks, "What are knickers?". Adam looks at him, annoyed, then turns back to Regal, "It'll have to do, whoever this jackass is, he's getting a taste of his own medicine tonight!".

John & Amy are getting ready for their match, which is rapidly approaching. As Amy finishes her warm up, she looks over at John & asks, "Who do you think it is Johnny?". John stops & thinks for a moment before shrugging & continuing with his warm up. Amy walks over to him & sits on his back as he does pushups, he smiles up at her & keeps going. Amy rolls her eyes & says sarcastically, "Oh my god, you're so strong John Cena!".

John chuckles as he continues doing pushups. Amy lays on his back, resting her head on his shoulder & kissing him softly on the cheek. "You're not the least bit curious John?", she asks him quietly. "Of course I am Amy. This guy who has barely even talked to us is saving our asses & keeping things even between us & those bastards. I've been thinking but I can't figure out who it is, I don't even have an idea of who it could be anymore.", John replies. He finishes his warmup & the two of them stand up. "Whoever it is Amy, he's got our backs & that's the most important thing.", John states as he holds her gently. Amy nods & kisses him softly, he kisses her back, caressing her face softly as they kiss.

As Amy & John make their way to the curtain, they're stopped by Todd Grisham, who immediately starts asking questions. "Ladies & Gentleman, John Cena & Lita. Now John, who is this mysterious person that's been coming to your aid these last couple of weeks?".

"Whoa man, do you always just butt right in? For all you know we could've been talking about making babies or something!", John exclaims. Amy turns beet red with embarrassment as John continues, "Now as for that stupid ass question; even if I did actually know who this guy is, do ya think I'd tell you, of all people? In fact; I can think of 10, no wait, make that 20 people I'd rather tell before you. There's Lita, of course; Shawn Michaels, HHH, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross, Michael Cole, my mom, my dad, my 4 brothers, that guy making sandwiches, the makeup ladies, the boom operator, the cameraman... Hell, I'd probably go tell the whole Hardy family before I'd tell you because ya creep me out so damn much! I heard about you having all my posters hanging up in your room, especially that one that you tried to draw my ding-a-ling on! That's right Todd, I know. Now, you swing that way, that's your business but it don't mean that it doesn't creep me out any less! Anything else?".

Todd mumbles slightly before walking away, leaving John & Amy alone as they head towards the curtain. Katie Lea makes her entrance first, followed by Matt Hardy, each of them getting booed loudly. Then John & Lita make their entrance together, getting an incredibly massive pop, until Edge comes from behind with an ambush, blasting both of them with a steel chair. Matt grabs a mic & asks, "Oh, where's your friend Cena? Isn't he gonna come to the rescue?". A video comes up on the Titantron & a voice says, "Hey losers! You might wanna pay attention to this". Adam & Matt look up & see that someone has their bags, not only does he have them, but he's tossing them into a river! The video cuts out as Lita punches the two of them in the balls. They double over in pain & fall to the ground. Katie tries to slap Lita, but she blocks the shot & gives her a huge DDT onto the ramp. The crowd goes wild as the two of them stand tall over Edge, Matt & Katie.

Now it's time for the main event, Edge makes his entrance with Matt right behind him, getting into the ring as Matt hands him a mic, "Ok, I've gotta admit, that was a pretty sweet prank you played on us. You tossed all of our possessions into a river, got us distracted & punched in the nuts. Katie's in the hospital; like I said, it was very good, but this is your first match here, & you need to go through an initiation. That's going to consist of me kicking your...", John's music plays, both it & the cheers from the crowd interrupting him.

He & Amy go to the announcer's table & sit down, Lawler asks, "What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining, especially when it comes to Lita being here!". Amy answers, "As much as I'm sure you like me being here, we aren't here for you King. We're here to see this match, & see who's been helping us out." J.R. inquires, "So you two really don't know who it is then?", then John answers, "We've been saying that we don't, so let's all find out together. Shhhhhh...".

The lights go out, & music starts to play. The same rock music from before, a gold pyro hits, raining down on the stage as someone rises up from it. He turns & an explosion goes off, spraying golden sparks everywhere & as the lights come on a look of shock falls on John & Amy's faces. John says, "No way...", Amy says, "I can't believe...", then in unison they say, "it's Zach." Lilian's voice echoes throughout the arena, "The opponent; from Houston, TX, weighing in at 227 pounds, 'The Goldenboy' Zach Midas!". John & Amy are in absolute shock as the see Zach step into the ring. The bell sounds & the match begins.

Edge attempts to end the match right as it starts by delivering a low blow, but Zach blocks it & takes him down with a double leg. He gets on top, but instead of punching him; he hits him with palm strikes to the face, nose & chin. Zach gets off & looks over at John & Amy quickly, smiling at the shocked looks on their faces. Edge recovers, stands up & starts nailing Zach with punches. Zach gets irish whipped into the corner & Edge attempts the Spear but misses. Zach's behind him, calling for him to turn around. When he does, Zach kicks him in the stomach, & steps him up for a Fisherman Suplex, but he hooks the far leg. He picks him up & spins around quickly driving his head to the mat with a vicious brainbuster! He pins Edge & wins his first match, smiling as John & Amy go into the ring & hug him. Amy whispers, "Thank you Zach, thank you so much.".


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

John, Zach & Amy are sitting in John's locker room, Zach smiling at them widely as they stare at him in total disbelief. They still can't believe it was him all along. Amy asks, "Zach, how did this happen? I mean, how are you in the WWE now?". Zach replies, "Well Amy, I've been wrestling for a few years now, working the indies of course. John actually helped me get signed.".

Amy looks over at John, "So you did know? You've been acting all worried when you knew it was Zach! I WAS SCARED SHITLESS JOHN CENA! I WAS...", Zach stands up & put his hand on her shoulder, "No Amy, he didn't know. All John did was set up a meeting, after that no one knew what happened, well almost no one.". John stands up & says, "Hey, the most important thing is that you're here man. It's great to have you by our side.".

Zach replies, "It better be John! By the way, I love how those jackasses thought I was tryin' to be a superhero. It was so freakin funny!", Zach laughs slightly before adding, "You know somethin'? We should go out & celebrate, don't ya think?", he asks them. Amy nods excitedly in agreement & John answers, "Hell yeah we should! We should all shower & change first so we'll meet in the parking lot a bit later. That sound good?". Zach nods & smiles in agreement, giving them each a slight hug before leaving to go to the men's locker room.

Adam & Matt are sitting in Adam's locker room. Matt's pacing back & forth while Adam is still holding his head from the match he had with Zach earlier. "What are we gonna do Adam? This Goldenboy or whatever beat you clean! He's had 1 match against you & he kicked your fucking ass!", Matt asks worriedly. Adam looks up at him & says angrily, "You think I don't know that? I was there you know! This Goldenboy, I didn't see this coming. I thought when MVP joined us, our revenge was a sure thing but now, well, desperate times call for desperate measures.". Adam stands up & grabs a small black bag. Matt says, "No Adam, we can't do that! I want revenge too, but we can't...", Adam swings the bag at Matt, knocking him to the ground.

Adam stands over him, drops the bag & picks up a steel chair, "You're weak Matthew. I cannot tolerate weakness, especially now. I will get my revenge, one way or another, & if you won't help me then you're of no use to me.", Adam says coldly. He drives the steel chair down onto Matt's throat hard, pressing the chair on his throat as he says, "This is the end of our partnership Matthew Hardy...".

Adam begins beating Matt savagely with the chair, landing blow after blow onto his skull. Matt's scalp & face are cut open & he's bleeding profusely, but Adam doesn't care anymore. He doesn't stop, not until the blood splatters him slightly. He grabs Matt's bloody hair, pulls it back & looks at his face, it shines wickedly as the light hits the crimson mask it's become, "It was fun while it lasted.", Adam lets go of his hair, picks up the small bag & leaves, thinking about when to make his move.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Several months later, it seems as if the partnership between Adam & Matt has ended & that they've given up on getting revenge. Matt has left WWE under mysterious circumstances; nobody knows why, but then again nobody bothered to ask either. Adam just keeps to himself; isolated, bitter, cold, almost like he's lost his humanity. John, Amy & Zach have gone on to great success as a group; the two of them hold the Tag Team Titles while Lita is the Women's Champion, Zach is IC Champ & it's only a matter of time until the WWE Title, currently held by Randy Orton, is around John's waist.

Raw begins with Orton standing in the ring, addressing everyone in the arena, "I'm not out here to blabber on like some people, I'm here tonight to say one thing. There is no one, whether they're in the back or at ringside or their butt is sitting in an arena seat that can beat me, & if you don't like that, too bad!". John's music hits; and he, Zach & Lita walk out. John starts to talk, but Zach looks at him, smiles & John hands the mic over.

"You know Randy, it's really, very interesting that you say that. It is, but then again so is watching paint dry. Actually, I think I'd rather watch that then listen to this boasting lie-fest you're throwing for yourself. I mean, how do you know that I can't beat you, especially since you've never faced me?", Zach says to him. Everyone can tell Randy is angry that they came out & interrupted him, "Oh, so the little kid thinks he can beat me? That's fine, because I'll love not only proving you wrong but punting you into the hospital as I break that streak of yours!", Randy answers back angrily.

Amy pats Zach's back & takes the mic, "Oh no Randy, it's not that easy. You're the WWE Champ & well, you've got something my man wants. So, since Zach & John each want a piece of you, how about we find a way that both of them can beat your smug ass?" Amy says to the seething Orton, continuing, "How about you & Zach face each other tonight, 1-on-1; & if, no wait, _when_ 'The Goldenboy' beats you, you put that belt on the line against John? How's that sound?".

Zach flashes a toothy grin at Orton & asks him, "Unless you're scared of getting beaten by a kid?", Orton replies with a scream, "YOU'RE ON!". John grabs the mic, "I'll see you at the PPV, chump, but you...", the crowd finishes, "CAN'T SEE ME!". John waves his hand in front of his face before his music plays again & they go to the back.

Later that night, it's "The Goldenboy" Zach Midas vs. "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton in the main event. Zach comes out first, Lita by his side, but not John. As Randy watches on the monitor in the back, he wonders why he's not out there too. "Voices" by Rev Theory plays, Randy misses his old music, he never did understand why they made him change it, but as he walks through the curtain he reminds himself that he's got an undefeated streak to break. He taunts the crowd, letting their boos wash over him like a wave of hatred. He's always loved that feeling for some reason, there's nothing else like it to him.

The bell sounds & the match begins. Neither man gives the other the edge, the momentum goes back & forth rapidly, one moment Zach is in control & the next it's Randy. Orton cheats & rakes Midas' eyes, finally taking control as he lays punches into him. He takes him down & begins stomping on Zach. The crowd cheers Zach on, begging him to get up. Randy goes for another stomp, but this time Zach grabs his foot & pushes him off, causing Orton to fall back. Zach gets to his feet & watches Randy as he slowly starts to stand. Randy goes over to Zach & motions that he wants to shake hands. Zach smiles & slaps him hard. As Orton turns back with an angry look on his face all he sees is Zach's foot coming at his face, he tries to react, but it's too late.

"ORTON JUST GOT SUPERKICKED BY MIDAS!", J.R. screams as the crowd erupts in a roar of approval. Zach smiles & jumps into the air, holding his arms up & swinging them down as he lands, he signal that he's finishing him off. He picks up Orton & kicks him the stomach but instead of setting up for The Gold Rush, his version of the Fisherman Brainbuster; he runs to the ropes, bounces off to the other side & comes back, hitting Orton with a massive, running Superkick to the side of his head. Everyone cheers as Zach gets the pinfall & the title shot for John.

After the match they head back to John's locker room, he's sitting there watching Raw on TV, not looking too happy. Amy goes over to the couch, sits next to him & asks, "What's wrong baby? Don't even try telling me that you're fine, I can tell you aren't.". John replies, "Yeah, you're right I'm not fine. Congratulations! Ding ding ding ding ding Now you both won something tonight!".

Zach answers back, "John, what's wrong man? Please tell us.". John gets up & heads toward the door when Amy stops him. She stands in front of him & wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips before saying, "John, we care about you. If something is upsetting you, please tell us.", John looks at her & states, "I don't need people winning my title shots for me. I'm perfectly capable of beating Orton by myself.".

Zach walks up to them & says, "John, after all the ass you've been kicking & the matches you've won, you deserve a title shot anyway. All that match tonight really was, was a chance to see what Orton's got & a opportunity for me to kick his cocky ass & show the world that he's not deserving. We know you'll beat him, whether the title is on the line or not!". John smiles & goes to grab his bags, carrying Amy with him. They laugh loudly as John shows off, carrying his bags, Amy's bags & Amy herself to his car. In the shadows behind them; Adam is watching & listening, telling himself that it's not the right time, not yet.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

For the past week Randy has been receiving text messages from someone, he's not sure who but he's supposed to meet him before Raw tonight. As he walks into the arena, WWE Title around his waist as he carries his bags, Randy gets another text. This one says to go to the rear parking lot in 10 minutes, alone. He looks around, wondering who it could be that's sending these cryptic messages. He sees Phil & Jeff Hardy arguing, he also sees John & Amy going into John's locker room.

As he goes to his locker room, he wonders who it could be. These thoughts have been bugging him all week but now they're really getting to him, so he puts his bags & the title in the room & quickly makes his way to the parking lot. Once there he walks around, looking for anyone out there. A cold voice calls out from the shadows, "Come here Randy.". He turns towards the sound, but he sees no one, just the darkness the shadow of the arena casts & the few lights that break it. "Randy, you stand no chance against them. Cena is tough enough on his own, but now that he has Amy & Midas backing him up & supporting him, your 'Age of Orton' will come to an end very soon, that is, unless you get some backup of your own.", the mysterious yet familiar voice says monotonously.

Randy replies, "I don't need your backup! I can take care of Cena & Midas by myself & as for Amy, I'll just get my girl to take her on.". A slight pause happens before the voice screeches back, "DON'T BE FOOLISH ORTON! You couldn't beat 'The Goldenboy' on your own, what makes you think you can handle both of them? You'll need help, I know from experience.", Adam says as he steps out of the shadows & up to Randy. "Adam? What are you doing man? This shit is fucking ridiculous! I guess you really have gone crazy.", Randy says shocked.

Adam grabs him & pushes him into the wall, screaming, "I'M NOT CRAZY GODDAMNIT! YOU'LL NEED MY HELP TO KEEP THE TITLE! I need your help to get back at them for hurting me & embarrassing me. So what do you say?". Randy tries not to laugh but he can't help it, "Oh waaaaa! They hurt me! They embarrassed me! Go cry to someone who gives a fuck.", he says mockingly as he pushes Adam off. "So, I guess Midas beating you was just a fluke huh? Is that why he's won every match he's had for the past 5 months Randy? The only way you'll stand a chance at the next pay-per-view is if you get some legitimate backup. Even if you don't like me, you know I'm right and you should know that there's not too many people in the back who'll help you. I'm offering it, so you might as well take it if you want to keep that belt around your waist.", Adam says as Randy starts to walk away. Randy stops, looks back & says, "I'll think about it Adam, until then just leave me alone.". Adam walks up to him & says, "Mickie isn't enough Randy, you think about it, but don't take too long.". Adam walks away, smiling wickedly as thinks about his next move.

Later that night, John's in the ring with a mic & it looks like he's got something to say. "Randy, we all know I deserve a title shot. After everything I've done, the matches I've been in, the ass I have kicked from Boston to Los Angeles, from Florida to Washington & everywhere else. Everyone I've had to face before knows that I deserve this match. The fans know I deserve this match & tonight I say we give 'em a little preview of the ass kickin' you're gonna get when I take that title from you!". Randy's music plays & he comes out in a suit, the WWE title draped across his shoulder & a mic in his hand.

The music cuts off as Randy says, "Cena, you should stop listening to the bullcrap your girlfriend tells you because we all know you don't deserve a title shot. It had to be won for you by a kid who got lucky, but since you want a match against me tonight; you've got it, & I'll show the world that you suck more than your girlfriend does.". John smirks & replies, "Ooooh, that's really hurtful Randy. What's next? Are you gonna tell me that Harry Potter isn't real? How about this? Since you wanna bash my girl so much we'll have a Tag Match tonight, me & my girl vs. you & whoever your little boyfriend is now.".

Orton is boiling with rage as he yells back, "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I mean, I don't have a boyfriend Cena...", John interrupts, "You know your music is really fitting cuz you've gotta have voices in your head tellin' you that!". Orton sputters & spits out, "We'll see you in the ring later tonight!", John fires back, "Yeah, but you won't be seein' me the way you want. I don't get naked for guys. In fact...YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" Randy walks to the back angrily to talk his girlfriend, Mickie James, about their match tonight.

In the back Amy & Zach are sitting together, Zach is laughing his ass off after seeing the promo John cut on Randy. Amy watches him with a smile on her face, she thinks it's funny that Zach found that so hilarious. She can't help but start laughing herself, laughter is contagious after all. As they calm down the two of them hear Randy passing by. Zach decides to mess with him some more but when he pokes his head out he sees Orton answering a call. "Yeah, it is really frustrating. Maybe you're right, maybe I should take it. Mickie says...", Randy is interrupted by a screaming voice, "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE THINKS! WHAT DO **YOU** THINK?".

Randy pulls the phone away, sighs and places it back, answering, "It would be nice, I just want to explore all of my options first.". Zach can't hear what the person says, but Randy obviously doesn't like it. After the call ends he says, "I fucking hate it when he's right.". Zach decides to leave Randy alone so he walks back inside & Amy says, "I thought you were going to mess with Orton. What happened to that?". Zach replies quietly, "Something weird is goin' on with him, but whatever it is, I don't like it. It seems like Randy doesn't either.".

Randy makes his way to his locker room quietly, when he walks in he sees Mickie sitting on the couch with a smile on her face that fades when she sees the distressed look Randy wears on his. "What's wrong handsome?", she asks Randy. "He called again babe, I don't know what to do anymore. He's right about needing backup, that's obvious. The question that keeps popping into my head is, 'Do I really want to get mixed up in his personal vendetta?'. If I could find anyone else that could help me I would but Hunter's off doing his DX thing, Ric is off enjoying his retirement and Dave is on Smackdown, that's if they'd even bother considering it. Outside of them who's left to back me up?", he replies.

Randy goes over and sits on the couch, breathing a sigh of forced relief as he reclines into the soft couch. Mickie walks over and sits next to him, holds his hand & says, "Randy, I wish I could help you but it's not my decision. If you want to get mixed up in Adam's bullcrap, that's your choice but I promise you that I'll be by your side through it. I love you.", she says the last sentence quietly, she never told him that before. Randy turns to look down at Mickie, she's afraid, "_What if he doesn't say it back?", _she thinks to herself as he looks at her. "I love you too Mickie.", he whispers into her ear. He grabs her & they kiss passionately before he gets up & locks the door.

Later that night it's time for another match, John Cena & Lita vs. Randy Orton & Mickie James. Zach already had a match earlier that night against newcomer Matt Sydal. **_(Author's Note: Matt Sydal is the name Evan Bourne used before signing with WWE. I've never liked that name.)_** John & Lita come out together with "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" blasting through the arena as John's video plays. They kiss in the middle of the ring in front of everyone before "Voices" plays. John breaks the kiss & the two of them focus as Randy & Mickie come out together, getting as big of a reaction as John & Lita did but not the cheers they had. Randy kisses Mickie at the bottom of the ramp, groping her breast slightly as she wraps her leg around his.

John & Amy look at them awkwardly, both of them thinking, "_Ewww, a bit much isn't it?_"_. _They enter the ring & smile at the two of them before the match starts. John & Randy stare each other down, Randy says, "You liked that Cena? It was hot wasn't it?", John replies, "Actually, I thought I was gonna blow chunks.". Randy goes to slap John but he blocks it & starts delivering hard punches to Randy's face. He tries to cover up but can't as the blows continue to rain down upon him. He crawls over to his corner & tags in Mickie. As Lita steps over the rope, a hand comes out from under the apron. She tries to kick it off but it won't let go. The hand pulls her foot off the ring apron & she gets caught up in the ropes, soon after falling to the floor. A set of hands come out from under the apron & pull Amy under the ring. Orton blind tags himself in & hits John with the RKO as he tries to understand what the fuck just happened.

Randy Orton & Mickie James win the match but John doesn't care. He leaves the ring & lifts up the apron, immediately getting hit by a fireball. Adam comes out from under the ring & kicks John between the legs before giving him an Edgeucution. The crowd begins to boo, their boos growing louder as he pulls a handcuffed Amy out from underneath the ring. He grabs a mic & Randy's title belt, dragging her with him to the middle of the ring. "I hope you liked that because there's plenty more where that came from.", Adam says as he hands Randy the WWE Championship belt, "Be prepared to lose all of that gold you keep around your waists because we aren't afraid to get a little Rated R...", Randy joins in, the two of the continuing in unison, "K...O!". As they start to go after Amy, Zach comes running down the ramp. They go to attack Zach as he enters the ring but he rolls past their stomps to Amy. He delivers shots to the smalls of their backs before helping Amy out of the ring. Rated RKO looks at their three opponents, weakened. They smile & leave the ring, making their way to the back.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

2 weeks later it's time for WWE's next Pay-per-view. John, Zach & Amy have been working out a plan to make sure Adam or Mickie don't cost John his shot, which is now a No Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere Match. Adam & Randy haven't really been talking a whole lot, Randy was really against what Adam did, even if it did hurt the competition. He thinks Adam went too far, but now he's stuck with him. "So tonight's the night Randy, tonight you're going to retain your title and I'll finish what I started with that slut Amy.", Adam says showing a wicked grin.

Randy stands up & looks at him, it's only been two weeks but he's already tired of this, "Adam, you're a sick son of a bitch. I don't really care for Amy and I definitely hate Cena but you're going way too far. You've fucking messed with them enough don't you think?", he asks Adam angrily. Adam shakes his head & pulls a knife out, holding it to Randy's neck, "Now you listen here dammit, I've spent months waiting for the chance to end this. Like I told that weakling Matt Hardy, 'I'm getting my revenge, one way or another'. So you go out there, you have your match, don't worry about what I'm going to do and I'll make sure we both end up having a good night. After that, we won't have to deal with each other anymore. Ok?", Adam threatens. Randy nods slowly, asking himself, "_What have I gotten myself into?_".

Now it's time for the main event, John Cena vs. Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. Rated RKO comes out first, Edge & Mickie sit ringside as Orton stands in the middle of the ring. As they wait for Cena to make his entrance, or even for his music to start playing, nothing happens. Suddenly the lights go out, a single blow is heard echoing through the arena. As the lights come back on, the crowd begins to cheer as they see Edge laying on the ground, bleeding profusely from his mouth & nose, creating a shimmering puddle of blood in front of him. John is standing in the ring behind Randy, who's turned to see what happened to Adam. John waits to Randy to turn around, ready to knock him out cold. Mickie points frantically, trying to warn Randy but he turns right into John's massive punch.

The bell rings as Orton lies on the mat. John immediately goes for a pin but Orton kicks out. Randy hits John in the stomach to fend him off as he gets up. He puts John in a headlock, but it gets reversed into a back drop suplex. Randy lays there, holding his head & trying to find his bearings but John won't let up, he gets on top of Orton & begins punching him in the head. Mickie sees this & goes to stop him, as she reaches for a steel chair; a hand comes out of the crowd & grabs Mickie by the hair, yanking her to the barricade. It's Lita!

She hops over the barricade & gives Mickie a huge snapmare, throwing her by the hair. As John gets off of Randy, he fires himself & the crowd up, he doesn't notice though that a very bloody Adam hands Randy a set of brass knuckles. Randy gets up, ready to give John a taste of his own medicine when Zach runs into the ring, giving Randy a RKO! The crowd cheers as they see it & cheers even louder when the replay is shown on the Titantron. Zach looks over at John & asks, "Are you ready John?". John nods & smiles as they pick Orton up. Lita is standing on the apron, signaling that she's ready.

The three of them smile & John lifts Orton up on to his shoulders for a F-U, but instead of hitting it he waits, until Zach Superkicks Orton that is. John spins after Zach's kick hits, hopping up into the air & slamming Orton down with a massive F-U before finally Lita runs up the turnbuckle & hits Orton with her signature Lita-sault. John gets the pin and is the new WWE Champion, the 3 of them celebrating in the ring as they now hold all of Raw's titles.

John grabs a mic and the music cuts off, "It was a little over a year ago when I first came into WWE, & lots of people thought I was a joke! Whatever was said about me, it don't matter now. In a year's time I went from a joke who people said had very little potential to 1/3 of one of the greatest factions in WWE history! We've done something that very few have been able to do, we now hold every title on Raw and it's gonna stay that way! I made a promise to my brother Michael, a promise that I'd never give up, that I'd have a good life for myself. This is the result of that promise Mikey! I never gave up! I never will!". John throws the mic down & they continue their celebration until heading to the back.

Adam, Randy & Mickie are in their locker room now. Adam is obviously pissed while Randy & Mickie are just trying to deal with the pain, not of him losing the title so much, just with everything those three did, they're hurting. "You see Orton? Do you see what I was trying to say now! Because you questioned me & fought me you lost your title and my plan is ruined! That stupid fucking 'Goldenboy' ruined everything with **his** plan & you didn't FUCKING LISTEN!", Adam says angrily. Randy replies, "Excuse me for actually being sane! I wanted to beat Cena, not torture him like you were saying!".

Adam answers back, "No Orton, you're just too fucking weak. You don't have what it takes. Since you don't I'll just have to take care of it myself.", he grabs his things and turns to walk out. Once he's behind Randy though, he slips on the brass knuckles in his pocket and punches him in the back of the head. He slithers over to him and hisses at him, "That's what it takes Randy! You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want, anyone who isn't is just a waste of time. Don't worry though, people like you are still needed. After all, it's fun to take out the weaker ones.". Adam stands up & looks at Mickie as she tries to slide over to Randy, "Do something Skankie, I dare you.", he says as he watches Mickie hold Randy in her arms. He scoffs and picks up his things before walking out.

Zach, John & Amy are leaving the arena to go celebrate. It's a great night for the 3 of them and they want to enjoy it. As they leave the arena & head for John's car, Adam walks up in front of them with a crazed look on his face. "You. You hurt me Amy, what we had was great until you left me for that asshole. You hurt me so now I'm going to hurt you!", Adam says coldly. John & Zach put down their things and step in front of Amy, the two of them saying in unison, "If you want her, you'll have to go through us!". Adam shrugs his shoulders & replies, "Fine then, I will.".

He pulls out a gun & shoots John in the chest. "How's that?", he asks mockingly. Amy sits beside John, holding his hand as Adam points the gun at her. Adam stands there, enjoying the look of pain on her face as she sobs in agony. She wants to call 911 but she has a gun pointed at her. Zach steps in front of Amy & says, "You, I thought you were bad, but I was wrong.", Adam points the gun to Zach's chest, "Adam, you're pure evil. You hurt my friends, people who all they did was want something better for themselves and they found it in each other.".

Adam's eyes meet with Zach's and he sees the fiery passion inside him mix with the cold hatred Zach feels for him, "I'm done seeing you hurt the only people I have, the only friends I have. **I'M DONE SEEING YOU HURT GOOD PEOPLE!**". Adam sees the rage boiling inside Zach but before he can react Zach charges at him with blinding speed. He quickly squeezes the trigger, hoping to hit Zach but he hits Adam with a vicious palm strike to the chest, causing Adam to cough up blood as he's sent to the ground. Zach grabs his head & continues hitting him, from his solar-plexus to his chest to his neck & face. Zach even nails Adam in the groin several times. As he stands up over Adam's prone body, Zach sees the blood pouring from Adam. From his chest to his mouth, his nose, his eyes, he can even see spots of blood showing up on his pants. He turns to walk away from Adam to see if John's ok when he collapses.

Amy runs over to him & says, "You can hold on too Zach, the ambulance will be here in a few minutes.". Zach looks up at Amy & asks weakly, "Is John ok?". She replies as Zach rolls over, seeing the bullet hole in his abdomen, "I'm not sure Zach but I believe in you both. You have to pull through, I need you guys.". Zach reaches over, patting Amy's hands softly before saying, "Go stay with John, Amy. Stay with him...", Amy nods as she wipes away tears & stands up, turning back when she hears Zach say, "Amy, protecting you was worth it. Thank you for being a friend.". Amy can't say anything, all she can do is cry as she holds John's hand. The ambulance comes & loads up Zach, John & Adam & takes the 3 of them to the hospital, Amy's right behind it in her car, thinking to herself, "_I won't lose them like this, I can't._".


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

A month goes by and John hasn't gotten any better. He struggles to breathe everyday as he lies in the hospital bed. Amy has done her best to stay by his side, to cheer him up and to keep him company. Sometimes it's really hard though, a part of her wants to blame herself, like if she just let Adam torture her they'd be ok. She looks at John though and knows that she has to stay strong, not just for John or Zach but for herself.

Amy gets up to use the restroom and starts thinking to herself, "_They got hurt protecting me. Why did they do it? I know they care about me but why did all of them have to go so far?_", she looks in the mirror and wonders, "_How did Zach do that? He got shot, but he wouldn't stop until he knew we were safe. Well, as safe as we could be considering John had a bullet in his chest._". Instead of going back to John's room immediately, she goes to Zach's room first. As she walks in she sees him talking and laughing with a couple of young girls, one is short and curvy, with long blonde hair while the other is taller and curvier with incredibly long light brown hair. They both have sparkling blue eyes and Amy can tell they both have a thing for Zach.

The girls look up & see Amy, a look of shock falls upon their faces as she grabs a chair and sits down at the foot of Zach's bed. "Hey Amy. Girls, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, her name's Amy, you might know of her.", Zach smiles as he continues, knowing that both of them know who Amy is, "Amy, these are a couple of old friends of mine. This is Ashley,", he points to the blonde, "and this is Chloe.", he points to the brunette. Amy says hi but neither of the girls manage to say a thing. Zach's smile grows wider, he puts his hands on Ashley's & Chloe's shoulders before inquiring, "Girls, could you give me a few minutes alone with Amy?". The girls nod silently and get up, as they leave Ashley turns to Chloe & says, "Wow! He really is friends with her! Do you think it'd be ok if I asked for an autograph?", Chloe replies, "No Ashley, this is a hospital, not a signing.".

They continue their discussion as Amy closes the door. "Wow, nice friends. Are they always like that with each other?", Amy asks. Zach replies, "Yeah, most of the time anyway; but somethin' tells me you aren't here to talk about them, are ya?". Amy moves her chair next to Zach & answers, "No Zach, I'm not. I want to talk about what happened that night. How did you do all of that?".

Zach smiles softly at Amy & answers, "Amy, I was protecting people that are precious to me. Things like this have happened a lot to me, plenty of them with those two girls right outside the door. Some people wanna say I'm not normal, that what I'm capable of is beyond what a human can do. It's not that I'm any better than anyone else or I'm any weirder than anyone else.", Amy interjects, "Well what is it Zach?", he continues, "Amy, all it is is that I care for the people that matter to me, I believe in them and I refuse to let anyone or anything stop me from being there for them. Whether it's fear or a person or distance or time, it doesn't matter to me. What matters most to me is being there for the people that truly matter to me.".

Amy trembles slightly, trying to hold back tears as she says, "You are different Zach! I'm not that strong! Every relationship that I've ever had ended up being fucked up and it's all because of me! I'm not good enough!". Zach hugs her gently & says, "Amy, you are that strong. You have that strength inside of you, I can tell. I know you've had a bad past, you've felt alone but the foundation of your strength starts with you! No one else! You have to believe in yourself, believe you are good enough & stop blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault! You made some mistakes but that doesn't mean you aren't good enough to be happy Amy. Ultimately, you have to believe you are strong enough to save yourself before you can save anyone else.".

Amy sits back in the chair & looks at him, realizing that he's right. After everything she's been through in her life, from her father's abandonment to her mother's death, from Adam's abuse to Phil's cheating; they didn't weaken her, they made her stronger and showed her what she truly deserves for her life. She smiles at Zach & says, "Thank you Zach, you're a...", she stops, and realizes something, "Your tattoo, I finally get it. Godsend.". Zach smiles back & replies, "It looks like you finally understand. Now go stay with John, I'm sure he wants you around a lot more than I do.". Amy rolls her eyes & smiles before saying, "Thanks Zach, for everything.", she kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room to go back to John.

A few days later...

After Amy's talk with Zach things have been looking up. John's actually been getting better, he is starting to be able to move around a little bit and he stays awake longer so he and Amy spend more time together. One night, the two of them are talking when John says, "Amy, we've known each other for a bit over a year now. We've had our share of problems, we've argued over stupid shit & fought each other & together against people; dumb fucks who tried to ruin everything. Even when we weren't together, in the back of our minds that's what we wanted, right?". Amy nods in response before asking, "Yeah John, but what does this have to do with anything?". John answers, "Amy, I love you. I love your kindness and spirit. I love your mind and heart. You're creative & passionate & incredibly intelligent. I admit I love your body too, but you're more than just that to me.".

Amy hugs John tightly, he grimaces in pain & Amy relieves some of the pressure before replying, "Johnny, I love you too. You're the sweetest guy I've ever known. I was afraid to say it before but I've felt this way for a long time. I love you John Cena." John smiles & sits up slowly, "I'm glad to hear you say that baby. There's something else I want to ask you.". Amy sits in the chair as John struggles to get out of the bed, he gets down on one knee & holds out a ring, it's silver with a large pink diamond in it, "Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Amy stands there, trembling as she holds John's hand. "_What do I do? I love him, he's been better to me than any other man in my life but I'm not sure if I'm ready. Am I really ready to trust another man that much?_", Amy asks herself. She looks into John's big blue eyes & lets go of his hand. "Amy...", he says sadly, unsure of what else to say. He thought she'd say yes. "John, it's not that I don't love you...", John interrupts, his voice full of pain & emotion, "JUST LEAVE! I OPEN MYSELF TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?".

Amy begs, "John, please just listen to me...". John climbs up into the bed and turns his back to her. She fights back tears as she walks slowly out of the room & out of the hospital. John can feel his heart breaking, his breathing shallows as he tries to keep himself together. The last sight he sees as he slips away isn't of the woman he loves or his best friend, it's of an empty room with nothing in it but a heartbroken man.

As Amy walks away she can't help but feel hurt. She's afraid and she thought John would listen, that he'd try to understand but he didn't care. She gets in her car & sits in the driver's seat, the ignition key hovering next to it's intended destination but she can't put it in. "_I know I could've been a bit more understanding too, after all, John took a bullet for me. There's no doubt that he loves me but he knows I haven't had a great history with guys. How could he expect me to just say yes like it's no big deal? Well I'll show him, I'll make him listen and if he doesn't like it then oh well._", Amy thinks to herself before she leaves her car.

She walks back into the hospital full of conviction and confidence, refusing to give up on the man she loves and determined to make him understand how she feels. "You listen to me John Felix Anthony Cena...", Amy says as she walks back into John's room, but where he was alone before now he's surrounded by nurses and doctors trying to get his heart beating again as he lays unconscious in bed. She moves away from the door and watches the heart monitor as the numbers on it keep dropping. After the doctors shock him again with the defibrillator his eyes open & he reaches past them, weakly saying, "Amy, I'm sorry.", before he collapses.

His heartbeat starts climbing back to normal, but his body remains still. Amy runs over, pushing past the medical staff & taking John's hand as she holds back tears, "It's ok John. It doesn't matter right now, I just need you awake sweetie. I love you John Cena and I don't give a damn who knows it.", Amy proclaims through tears. Amy sits down as close to John as possible, refusing to let go of his hand as she silently prays that John wakes up.

A week later John is still out, Amy hasn't left his side for a moment. She got in trouble for punching out a pair of nurses who tried to remove her a couple of days ago. Zach limps in to see Amy still holding John hand, but her other hand is holding John's ring. "I've heard of a penny for your thoughts, but not a ring Amy.", Zach says as he rests his weight on the back of Amy's chair, "Wanna talk?".

Amy sighs & looks up at Zach, "I just don't know what I should do. I love John, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I don't want to upset him but if I'm not ready to get married...", Zach smiles & runs his fingers through Amy's hair softly before interrupting, "Amy, you two love each other, that's what matters most. I know things are bad right now but all this worrying & arguing is going to do is fuck things up even more. You have time to think, take it & figure out what you want.". Amy stands up & hugs Zach, giving him a kiss on the cheek before asking, "What would I do without you two?".

"You'd be fine without us, we just make your life a bit easier.", Zach says with a smile. Amy smiles back, "You sure do Zach, both of you do." Amy sits back down & asks herself, "_So, what do I do now?_".


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Another week goes by and John still hasn't awoken from his dreadful sleep. Amy still holds John's hand for the majority of the day, but eating with only one hand became a bit of a hassle**_;_** plus she has to let go to use the restroom, doesn't she? That day though, a face walked into John's room that Amy didn't expect; her former friend Trish. "Hey Amy, how's he doing?", Trish asks quietly.

Amy darts a hateful glance at Trish & responds, "Why the fuck are you even here? The last time I saw you, you were getting F-U'd by the guy in the bed.". Trish goes over to him & smiles down softly as she answers, "He's a sweet guy. I know I was acting a little crazy then but I couldn't help it. I guess trying to live with the fact that I was his second choice wasn't something I...", Amy interrupts, "Blahdy Blahdy Blah. Yeah, so you're going to come in & play nice like everything's ok.".

Trish continues, "That's not what I'm trying to do, honestly. I'm just worried about John and this is the first chance I've had to see him! I swear!". Amy lets go of John's hand & stands up, "If that's true then you & I have some stuff we better straighten out. I'm not going to let you hang around him without us having a, hmmmm, an understanding about things.", she says to Trish. She sighs & replies, "Ok Amy, can we step outside to do this?". Amy goes over to John & kisses him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth, even though she knows that John can't reciprocate. Trish stares at her awkwardly as she follows Amy to the hospital's courtyard.

Once outside Amy & Trish sit down on a pair of benches, one facing the other. "Amy, ummmmm, why did you kiss John like that?", Trish asks. Amy smirks & replies, "Well it's simple really, I felt like it. Any other brainbusters?", ever since she heard Zach use it she's picked it up. "Yeah, what happened to us Amy? We used to be best friends who told each other everything, we'd have sleepovers with all the girls. We used to have a lot of fun. What happened to all that?", Trish asks. "Once I got with Adam I couldn't hang around all the girls, they stopped caring about me & decided that I wasn't worth keeping around. Then of course there was the fact that you tried to steal John away when you knew I liked him.".

Trish interrupts Amy, "Amy, how many times do I have to tell you? I gave him your number cause your scared ass hadn't. I know you were trying to get away from Adam & I knew you were afraid of what would happen so I tried helping you. All you did was have a bitch fit.". Amy inquires, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want John to get involved? Looking back I'm glad that he did but Trish, it was my number to give & my situation to deal with. Regardless though, you still dated John even though you knew how I felt about him.".

Trish says, "Yeah Amy, I did. I did because he's a great guy & you didn't take a chance. You had him, he was interested in you, he liked you Amy & all you had to do was tell him you felt the same way & you didn't. Looking back, it's not like my dating him mattered, he & I hardly even kissed. I knew he still had you on his mind but it was nice for once to be with a guy who treated me right.", Amy looks at her old friend, seeing something familiar in what she just said, "I guess Amy, I guess it doesn't matter. In the end it was you he loved, not me. I'm sorry for the way I acted all this time, I put a guy ahead of our friendship, I made John & countless others take sides. I told people that if they couldn't understand why I did what I did that they could go fuck themselves. I was a total bitch & I understand if you don't want me around.".

Trish gets up from her bench & turns to walk away when Amy says, "Wait Trish.", Trish turns back & looks at her former friend, "It's ok, I actually kind of understand. John is a great guy & I wasn't exactly as direct as I could've or should've been. I shouldn't hold it against you, besides; it's like you said, 'In then end it was me he loved'. I'm sure you'll find a great guy someday Trish.". The blonde smiles & asks, "Do you really think I could have something like you & John?". Amy nods with a smile on her face. The two best friends walk back to John's room hand in hand.

Amy sits back down at John's side & takes his hand again. Trish looks over & notices the ring box & pokes Amy to get her attention before asking, "Is that what I think it is? Did John give you a ring? Where is it?". Amy takes the box & opens it up before replying, "It's still in it's box Trish. By the way, it's not just **a** ring, it's an engagement ring.". Trish's eyes go wide with excitement, "He asked you to marry him? Wait, why aren't you wearing it? What did you say?", she asks Amy. Amy answers, "I'm not sure Trish, don't get me wrong, I love John. I love him so much but marriage is a big step. What if we aren't really ready?".

Trish laughs, "Really Amy? **You** aren't ready for marriage? Amy, you're a hopeless romantic, you have been since the day I met you. Have you had a few crappy relationships? Yeah, who hasn't? Amy girl, you're fucking head over heels in love with that gorgeous hunk & you're gonna sit here & tell me that you're not ready?". Amy looks back at John & then back at Trish, "I'm just, I'm just afraid he'll change Trish. Adam changed, we were friends for a long time, I thought he was a great guy & he was until he changed. How am I supposed to know John won't change like the others?". Trish responds,"I guess you can't know for sure Amy, all I can say is that when John & I dated, I always knew I was his second choice. Who do you think his first choice is?", she points at Amy & smiles before stepping out of the room.

Amy opens the ring box & stares at the ring like she has so many times before. She looks at John & smiles widely before whispering to him, "_I love you John Felix Anthony Cena, I'm sorry that I hurt you but I was scared. I was scared you'd change but I know how much you love me baby._", she slides the engagement ring on her finger, "_I'd love to become Mrs. John Cena_". As Amy holds John's body in her arms, she doesn't see the pair of hands coming up behind her.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

As the hands come down on Amy unexpectedly, she tenses up in fear & looks behind her, not knowing what to expect. She sees no one behind her & as she places her hands on the others, moving down them to their arms & seeing that they loop around her she looks at John. His eyes are closed as he says, "Hey baby.". Amy's speechless, but she doesn't feel like talking, she wants her man. She grabs his head & kisses John deeply as they hold each other for the first time in a few months. "Johnny, are you ok honey?", Amy asks with a worried tone in her voice.

"I am now that I have you in my arms again.", John replies with a smile. "John Cena, you've got to be one of the biggest dorks on the planet.", Amy shoots back a grin at John. "Well, judging by the ring I felt on your finger, you've decided to be Mrs. Dork, haven't ya?", John asks. "Yeah, I did. After all, being married to you will make me look better by comparison.", Amy snaps back. John rolls his eyes as they both begin laughing. They sigh in unison as they look at each other, "Baby, I missed you so much.", John states to his future wife, "I'm sorr...". Amy puts a finger to John's lips & shakes her head, "No John, don't apologize. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have you back, that we have each other again.".

"Are you sure Amy? I do feel bad about...", Amy interrupts John again, "I know honey, but it's ok. I understand.". Amy kisses John again, this time John gropes her, driving several moans out of Amy as they kiss. "Now see, that's the kind of passion I was talking about.", Amy & John break their kiss & look towards the door to see Zach & Trish watching them. "Don't let us stop you, keep going!", Zach says with a smile. Amy gets off of John & the both of them say in unison, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Perv.", they look back at each other & laugh.

That night John & Amy are alone, talking about what it'll be like to be married. "We'll live together, right Amy?", John asks. Amy replies, "Yeah Johnny, we will.". John looks at Amy & notices the far off look in her eyes. "Amy, what's wrong?", he asks with concern. "Johnny, can we get married soon?", she asks him back. John look at his fiancee & smiles slightly, "Is that what you want Sparky?", he asks using his pet name for Amy. "Yeah, now that I've gotten over my fear I want to get married, I've always wanted a big ceremony but I think we can do that later. Let's do something special, something that's just for us. Let's get married soon, then after you get out we can have a huge ceremony in a church & everything! What do you think?". John looks into Amy's big hazel eyes & knows that is what she wants. He smiles, kisses her & nods his head softly as their eyes lock onto each other, giving the person they love a look of happiness and satisfaction.

The next week Zach & Trish become John & Amy's personal servants, trying to get everything ready for a private ceremony in John's room. The couple don't spent as much time together as they'd like, but John can't leave so Amy picks up the slack, trying to help her friends as much as she can. John wishes there was something he could do; but every time he tries to, he's told to relax or rest, that he shouldn't exert himself or that they don't want him to get hurt even though he's getting better.

One afternoon Zach is in John's room, looking around for some reason. John whistles to get his friend's attention, "Zach, what the fuck are you doing man?". He looks around, he's trying to stall & think up something. John knows he's never been a good liar, it's obvious he's up to something. What is it though? "Well, John, I'm just tryin' to figure somethin' out, that's all.", Zach replies. "Well, Zach, maybe I can help. Whatcha trying to figure out?", John asks back. Zach stalls again, trying to think up something, "Nah, that's alright John. It's not that important anyway, besides, I don't want you tirin' yourself out. You should be relaxin'.".

John groans out of frustration & says, "Zach, I've been fucking relaxing for forever. I'm tired of relaxing!", he gets out of bed & starts walking towards the door when Zach stops him, "John, stop ok? Amy wants to surprise you, just don't try to ruin it by getting all upset. I know you wanna help & that ya really hate just layin' around like this but you aren't 100%. Until ya are, Amy isn't gonna even consider you helpin' & it isn't cuz she doesn't love you, she's worried John. We all are, & while you feel ok now we all know it takes just one little mess up, one wrong step & you could be back where you were. So trust her, trust us & don't tell her that you know she's tryin' to surprise ya or she'll kill me.".

John slaps Zach on the shoulder & asks, "Ok man, but could you bring me something to do then?", Zach answers back, "Yeah, I'll bring ya some coloring books from the gift shop. Do you prefer the 'Power Rangers' or 'Ninja Turtles'?", the two of them laugh before saying goodbyes as Zach leaves. John sits alone in his bed, thinking about what the next few days will bring for him.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

After 3 weeks unending work everything is ready, but not everyone. John's spent the whole time unsure & unknowing about what's going to happen. It's worried him to the point that it's affecting his health. He struggles everyday to move & even breathe but he does his best to hide it, so they don't worry about him. The day approaches & the couple is to be wed.

It's very simple, no fancy clothes or food; just Amy, John, Trish, Zach & the preacher. Amy is wearing a red dress that really shows off her attractive physique as she stands next to her fiancee. Trish is wearing a tight black dress that hugs all of her curves while Zach; not being one for dressing up, is wearing a tight black t-shirt & jeans. The 3 of them look at John as he recites his own vows, "Amy, I can't promise you forever, no one can. What I can promise you is that I will not let my love for you die without a fight. That I will always do my best to be there for you, & that as long as you love me I will love you just as much if not more.".

Amy wipes away tears as she looks at John. She takes a deep breath and starts reciting her vows, "John, I'd be a liar if I said that I wasn't scared. I am, but having you by my side & in my heart gives me a strength I never knew I had. Just knowing you has opened me up to so much & it truly makes me happy that I'm standing here beside you right now. I love you John & I never want to be without you.". John takes Amy's hand & holds it tightly, feeling Amy squeeze back as their eyes lock onto each others. Finally, they kiss, but this time it's as husband & wife.

After the ceremony John is looking at their wedding bands, he hadn't seen them before today. They're matching gold & silver rings, John's is engraved with, "ACC Loves Me", while Amy's has, "JFAC Loves Me". John asks, "So this is why you didn't want me to help?". Amy smiles as she cuddles with her husband before stating, "Partly, I wanted to surprise you with them but also I just didn't want you exerting yourself.", taking his arms & wrapping them around her. John says, "I love you Amy Cena, I never want this to end.". Amy responds, "I love you too John Cena", she slides her body against his & kisses John, caressing his ripped upper body as their lips meet.

"Johnny, I want you. I want my husband here & now." John smiles widely as he starts undoing Amy's dress, pulling her to him so he can kiss her neck as he removes her clothes. "Oh John, don't stop.", she begs as she caresses his shaft, extremely grateful that he isn't wearing anything underneath the hospital gown. She speeds up as John pulls down the dress & removes her bra, feeling him harden in her hand as his hands grasp her breasts firmly. Amy moans softly as her husband massages her breasts, he pulls her close and begins sucking on 1 of her nipples, flicking his tongue against it slightly. She tightens her grip on John's stiffening erection, wanting it more & more with every passing second.

"Oh fuck me Johnny, fuck me now.", she demands as her body trembles in anticipation. She takes off her panties & eases John into her, the two of them moan slightly as it goes deeper into her. She begins to ride him, moving up & down slowly, a loud moan escapes as John grabs her hips & pushes her down onto him, making her take every inch of him as he moves with her now. They go faster, their bodies in perfect rhythm with each other as they move together, each movement meant to please the other. John decides to take control, slamming himself into her, driving intense moans from both of them. "Ahhhh fuck Johnny, more!", she orders as she lays on top of him. John obliges happily, wrapping his arms around her as he continues pounding every inch into Amy, each time getting more & more intense, driving louder moans from Amy until she screams, "CUM WITH ME BABY!". Neither of them care who hears them anymore as they finish making love for the 1st time as husband & wife.

As Amy looks down at her husband, she knows something is wrong, something is different. John says weakly, "Amy, I love you.", what she doesn't know at this point is that those are the last words of John Felix Anthony Cena.


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Part 1: The Funeral of John Cena_

It is the day of John's funeral. Superstars from WWE are gathered to mourn the loss of their peer, his family is completely absent as they're all gathered in a graveyard in Boston. The only living Cena there is Amy, who; in the last week, hasn't said a word to anyone. She's barely ate and this is the first time since the morning after John died that she's been around people. Zach sits next to her, trying his best to comfort her as person after person speaks their mind about who John was and what he supposedly meant to them.

Finally, Amy & Zach stand up and walk toward the coffin holding John. Amy speaks first, "I, I don't have a lot to say. I loved John Cena, I always will and I am proud to have his name and to have been his wife. Now that he's gone, I feel lost. I'm lost without him...", Amy keeps repeating the last sentence, the volume of her voice sinking with her heart as she stands there feeling as alone as she was the day her mom died.

Zach takes her hand & gently pulls her away; sitting her down in a chair & giving her a big hug before walking back to the coffin, before speaking to those gathered, "John Cena was a good man. He wasn't perfect, sometimes he let his emotions get the better of him & he wasn't the smartest guy in the world. He knew all this though & he was honest about it. He didn't try to fool people or make them think he was better than he was, he showed you every damn day who John Cena was. He was a good friend, a strong man and a loving husband. His love for those he cared about was truly a sight unseen in today's world, and he'll be missed.". Before Zach steps back and allows John's coffin to be lowered, he opens it & takes out a small chain; at the end of it rests John's wedding ring. He holds back tears as he puts the chain around John's neck & says, "I'm sure you'll want this buddy. We'll miss ya." He closes the lid & as the coffin is lowered a bolt of lightning strikes & a crash of thunder is heard. Those gathered begin to leave as a storm starts to set in the sky.

_Part 2: A Bond Strengthened_

A few days later, Amy is sitting at the foot of John's grave, her hands resting in the wet dirt as she sits on a towel. She believes she's alone, that it's just her & her late husband but she doesn't know that there's someone else standing behind her. As a hand falls onto her shoulder, she jumps slightly before feeling that same warm feeling she's felt before. Her eyes don't leave her husband's headstone, but she knows who it is.

"What do you want Zach? Can't you see that I'm trying to spend time with my husband?", Amy asks annoyingly. Zach sits down next to her & wraps an arm around her before responding, "It's ok Amy, I don't want anything except to sit with my best friends.". Amy pushes him off & stands up, "You were John's friend, not mine. So either you're leaving or I am.", she says coldly. Zach stands up & looks at her, their eyes locking onto each other's before Amy looks down & grabs her towel, "Fine, I guess I'm going then. Bye John; by the way, your friend is a dick.".

Zach reaches out & gently grabs her arm to stop her, he caresses it slightly as she looks back, tears forming in her hazel eyes. "What are you doing Zach? Why are you being like this? I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE ZACH SO STOP IT!", Amy screams defiantly. Zach walks closer to her & says calmly, "Amy, I care about you & I can see the pain inside. I'm hurt too and I miss him too but we don't have to go through this alone. We have each other. We don't have to talk, but please don't run away.". As they look at each other; Amy smiles slightly, gives Zach a hug & kisses him on the cheek. He hugs her back & then the two of them hold the other in their arms, their gazes undiverted from the other when Amy leans in and kisses Zach softly. The two of them stand, lips locked in front of John Cena's grave.

_Part 3: Uncertainty_

A man lies in the woods in Tampa, Florida; uncertain about who he is, where he is, where he came from and wondering why he's naked in the woods. As he stands up, his 6'3", 260 pound frame lumbers slowly toward a series of flashing lights which he soon realizes is a road. As he steps out onto it, a car stops & inside several girls stare at a big, naked man wearing nothing but a necklace with a silver & gold ring on it, standing in the road with a confused look on his face. As he looks down he sees the ring & while he's unsure about what it means, he knows that this isn't the end.


End file.
